Nine Ways to Tame a Fox
by Th3RealzPow3r
Summary: Not only were Ino and Sakura paired up with each other, but they also had to be on the same team as Naruto. He was just your average loser in the academy, a nobody but when they learned his secret they saw him in a dark light. Now on the same team the shaky bridge of trust between them must be strengthened if they are to overcome their enemies, and eventually the demon fox itself.
1. Don't Prank a Prankster

Naruto FanFiction Writing First Start:

Naruto let out a heavy sigh as the chalk made a dull sound on the chalkboard. The teacher stood in the front of the classroom talking about the infusion of chakra in the body or something like that. Naruto wasn't really paying attention, his eyes wondered over to the large number of girls who were staring at one of Naruto's classmates a few chairs over. He groaned inside, rolling his eyes.

Naruto tried to look up at his goggles and hair as his ears caught a few words said just a little to loud. "He's so cute." one of the girls said softly

"I know right he so cool." another said shamelessly gawking at a dark haired boy a row behind them.

"stupid fangirls" Naruto hissed under his breath

"Chakra is made up of a person's stamina and spiritual energies combined." Iruka-sensi chattered on. This was boring, he heard more soft giggling and that was annoying. Not wanting to deal with it all Naruto layed his head on his desk and waited for the bell to ring, which would be any minute now.

three...two...one...now.

Iruka looked up from the board letting the students know it was now lunch time, he dismissed the class allowing the room to be filled with talk and much to Naruto's annoyance more girly giggles. He glared at a large mob of girls trying to pawn off their food to the kid they were staring at earlier, and of course that was Sasuke.

Him and his black hair, and cold attitude, and few words, and this and that got all of the girls to adore him. They in fact adored him so much that not a single one would even look at Naruto, which obviously did not come to his liking. That damn Sasuke Uchiha even got Sakura-chan to swoon over him, the bastard.

Naruto had a sudden impulse to get up in Sasuke's face and check the guy out for himself, pushing the girls out of the way he did so. He shoved past Ino, pushing her aside, she pushed back and started to yell at him. "Naruto, get out of the way you are getting way too close to Sasuke-kun!"

"Butt out Ino, I don't get what is so great about this guy anyway!"

Sasuke scowled at Naruto who was less than a foot away from him, Sasuke's scowl disappeared when a shocked-looking Naruto was suddenly yanked back by a very angry looking Ino. She held him by his shoulders, shaking him violently, "You don't tell me to butt out got it? Never get that close to Sasuke again you loser!" She yelled before ceasing to give the blonde haired student a head injury.

Naruto had been thrown behind the mob of girls saw stars circling around his head, he took a couple minutes to regain his balance. He wasn't going to go down so easily, Ino was going to pay for that shaking him like some rag doll. He silently laughed to himself as he Scanned the room for his sensei. He smirked when there was no sign of Iruka, he pulled out a small probably harmless firecracker from his orange jump suits pocket.

He had been saving it for Iruka-sensei planning to 'surprise' him with it sometime in the middle of a boring lesson. However pranking Ino with it sounded way better at the moment. He shoved through the hoard of giggling girls until he was close enough to Ino to put his plan into motion, he slowly moved behind Ino unnoticed while she was talking with...I mean getting ignored by Sasuke. Lighting the small amount of gunpowerder with a match. he placed it in Ino's platinum blonde hair, it went unseen by the girl.

Hearing the sizzling made Ino's face morph into something between confusion and alarm, right before it popped and caused all of her hair to go into a style that Looked something similar spikey hair doo mixed with a hippie afro, it was a singed nightmare come to life. The small trails of smoke rising from her head as she turned around to look at him. her face was dark red and made her look more demonic. The blonde's laughter was suddenly stopped replaced with icy silence as the whole class began to laugh. He swallowed as the now embarrassed and pissed Ino stood above him fist raised.

"Detention after class Naruto, no excuses." Iruka has said upon his return. Naruto sat with a black eye with a glowing red lump on his head. While it was funny while it lasted, maybe that was not the best idea that had crossed his mind. He might as well stick to putting erasers and buckets on top of doors when his teachers leave the classroom.

"But Iruka-sensei! she started it!" Naruto said trying to defend himself.

Iruka glared at the short boy." I don't care who started it Naruto you could of severally hurt Ino with that stupid stunt! This is not the behavior of a Academy student!"

"and fawning over a bastard like Sasuke is?" Naruto fired back.

"Naruto that's enough! after school I will decide your punishment, now get back to class and if I see you pull another stunt like that I promise to make it ten times worse."

Naruto frowned, it was only a firecracker. He sighed in defeat taking his punishment and continuing on with his day.

several hours of writing 'I will not pull pranks in class' on a black board Naruto was on his way. He still was very annoyed but it didn't matter he'd just pull a better prank next time. Naruto was still grumbling about Ino teaching him a lesson she didn't have to hit him so hard the swelling had finally gone down but his pride not so much. The boy headed out to the forest to study for his class final, which at their school was making clones and throwing sharp shuriken at targets.

He took out all of his frustrations of the day out on a near by tree, he did this until his entire supply had been emptied out on the the target paper he had taped to the poor things trunk

A few hit but the majority missed which was still a failing grade he need to pass this exam or he'd be damned he wasn't going to fail again. Usually he would be here for an hour or two, but today he planned to be here until morning not wanting to lose a single second of training.

He sighed looking at his crappy aim before he went to go retrieve his fallen hopes and dreams. Turning around he was surprised to see Ino standing there in front of him.

She still looked pissed from earlier, in which her terrifying expression lingered and hair was still a charred mess of stray strands. "Oh hey Ino...," a bead of sweat formed on his forehead. "Hey." She replied. "Uh...what are you doing here...?" he stammered. This time he did not get a reply, instead getting a hand sign.

"I don't remember that hand sign in class...what are you doing?" he asked clearly scared. She took a step towards him, he took a step back away from the mad woman. "Hey thats not funny Ino..." Another, and another. "Ino no please, I apologize for earlier, I didn't mean too." She continued her advance until Naruto lost his balance tripping over a tree root, the back of his head smacking into the trunk. He clasped his hand together and pleaded, "No Ino please, Noooooo!" he cried as she stood above him, tears running down his cheeks.

"Mind Transfer Jutsu," were the only words Ino said before her head slumped down and she slid down to her bum on the ground sitting. Naruto froze completely before a look of triumph spread across his face. 'Infiltration successful!' Ino's consciousness said from inside of Naruto's head. She had successfully taken over his mind, which was step one of her plan. Naruto stood up as per Ino's will but quickly doubled back over a moment later. Something was not right.

Inside of the boy's head a deep voice resonated so loud that it shook Ino inside of his brain. A stirring and churning of power began to swirl, "Hm...what do we have here? Quite the young one to know such a jutsu." Red began to fill the space in his mind forming the sillouette of a demonic fox spirit. "Don't be alarmed, you're first time dying is always the worst, however as a reward for giving me this oppourtunity i'll end it in an instant. Now...LEAVE!"

With those last words her jutsu was broken and she was sent back to her body, awaking to see Naruto on his knees yelling out in pain. The voice that ran through the air was not just Naruto's but also something with a lower pitch, coming deep from within him. It filled the air with such a heavy energy that Ino could hardly breathe, it's raspy tone piercing her eardrums.

She covered her ears but it hardly stopped the noise, Ino froze as the howling voice of the creature stopped, a dangerous silence filled clearing as Naruto slowly started to get up. His upper body was slumped over hanging limply.

"Naruto?" her voice was uneasy.

The wind started to pick up in the small clearing, rustling Naruto's hair and soon whipped up into a frenzy of strong gust. The boy had always had marks on his cheeks like short whiskers but now they darkened, becoming harsh lines eched into his face his finger nails growing into claws.

Ino stared in horror as something began to swallow his body flowing out of Naruto's body covering him from head to toe, growing thicker and darker with every second. A tail seemed to come out of no where bending the trees almost to a snapping point Ino was in shock.

"What the hell's going on?" she whispered eye beginging to water.

Naruto threw his head into the sky, letting out a deafening cry, his own mixed with the entity inside of him. His blue eyes had gone to the same shade of red, his teeth now having fangs. Rage dancing in his eye's like fire.

He looked down at Ino as if just noticing the terrified girl. Her body frozen and her mind numb on what had just happened. What was going on? What had she done? Her body was trembling,

She had to get away.

Ino lifting herself up and propelling her body through the dense foliage. Earlier something inside Naruto's head had talked about death, and making it painless. She had to get out to of here she couldn't marry sasuke if she was dead, there was a lot of stuff she wouldn't be doing dead. The village was still ten minutes away how was she going to make it.

'It doesn't matter right now, just run!' She told herself running off pure adrenline.

She wimpered as the creature growled destroying trees behind her. She looked over her shoulder, he was so close. She let out a scream as she collided with a solid body. It was a tall man dressed in Konoha battle armor, he wore a white mask with red detailing, small slits for eyes. His leaf villiage headband the only proff that he was friendly.

She had seen the outfit before but she could not put her finger on where or what they meant.

"Don't go that way..." she exhaled, being out of breath. "Naruto...but not Naruto is over there... a monster..." She stopped talking despratly trying to catch her.

"We know,"is all the man said before moving her out of the way.

she heaved heavy labored breaths

She looked wide eyed noticing that there was more than one of them, Two of were strong and muscluar and the other was obviously a woman. The woman spoke out.

"We were just headed that way now to stop him. You need to keep running but we can't just leave you alone." She looked at the shorter of the two men. "Tenzou help her get back and regroup with us ahead." Tenzou nodded grabbing Ino by the arm and ushered her to run, "Understood," He looked towards Ino. "Lets hurry, It is dangerous for you."

Ino wanted warn them about the danger ahead yelling about how suicidal it was but only had the energy to nodded her head, before following the masked stranger through more of the forest.

A feeling of relief spread through her however a nagging feeling of worry still persisted she had to ask,

"Will those two be alright?" Tenzou continued forward but replied.

"They are two of the best in the village so I have no worries, and don't worry i will protect you."

That did in fact make her feel better, or at least until one of the Shinbio burst out behind them covered in cuts and bruises. Blood flowed from a large gash on his chest as he held a short sword in his hand aimed towards the forest he emerged from.

The commotion caused the fleeing pair to stop and turn as a group of tree exploded into splinters. The female kunoichi jumped out from the dust cloud, landing on one knee, holding a limp arm coated in blood just as her partner next to her. "The seal weakened more than Lord Third suspected. This isn't good."

Ino let out a small scream as Naruto, or what used to be Naruto launched out from the dust cloud. he stood meanacingly on all fours, he looked around a predator searching for it's prey. Almost faster than they could react he launched towards the ninja, only missing them by a few inches, he destroying a set of trees as his fist crashed into the nearby ground causing to step behind Tenzou for protection.

From the left a blur of hand signs flew before a wave of water shot out and submerging the battle field.

"Watch out!" shouted Tenzou as he picked up Ino, jumping onto the branches of a tree before the jutsu was complete. The female ninja performed a flip with another set of hand signs, it started as a soft crackling sound and turned into a roar as dangerous blue elecrticity arched around her good arm. She thrusted it into the water causing it to amplify arches of electricity spung from the water burning everything that it touched, including Naruto.

Naruto growl out of anger hardly seeming hurt.

Once the light died down from the appauling combination attack, the monster remained with his arms raised defensively over his face rage burning across his face. The few burns that were there quickly faded away, Ino couldn't beleive what was going on.

"Even that had no effect huh?" The kunoichi said astonished, turning to Tenzou who was still holding a shell shocked Ino.

"Get out of here before something happens to Ino-" She was suddenly cut off by Naruto who had attacked her back mid sentence, slicing through the battle armor as if it was butter.

"Hawk!" Yelled the man across the small clearing as she collasped onto her knee's. He moved to protect his injured teammate however his injuries seemed to sever. He clutched his stomach for a moment, looking down at the bleeding with labored breathing he couldn't hold out much more. The moment he looked up Naruto was already in front of him, poised to strike with a hard fist face unchanging. It frightened Ino to think that this was Naruto at all.

The chakra which coated his arm burned the ninja, the blow sent the injured man flying into a tree, cracking the trunk almost in half with the force of the impact.

"I can't believe it..." Tenzou muttered to himself almost forgetting that Ino was still there. "Anbu agents taken out as if it were mere child's play. The fox really is something else."

Fox... With another look Ino noticed that the red energy around Naruto did in fact resemble a fox, with the claws, ears, and tail. She could imagine all the jokes she'd be the butt of if she died here.

Suddenly there was a crack at her feet, followed quickly by Tenzou tightening his hold of her and leaping to the ground just in time to watch the tree they had been standing on crumb into pieces. As a claw formed from Naruto's energy had latched on to the branch and snapped it destroying it and , throwing it to the side like yesterdays garbage. The tree limb must have been heavy for its size but he moved it like it was nothing.

The beast locked eyes with Ino, and she could have sworn she was a smile arched across his face. Tenzou took a stance in front of Ino protectively, "Run, I'll hold it off for as long as I can get back to the village!" He pulled a kunai from his back pouch and readied for an attack, not daring to move in on the monsterous fox.

"look out!" Ino exclaimed as the ground right behind her guardian cracked, as another extended arm grasped onto Tenzou's leg. His target held fast, Naruto dashed in, striking Tenzou on the side of the face sending him realling across the landed heavily on his side but still tried to get up. It was hopeless though he was in to much pain for him to move his body fast enough to out run the fox's swift moves.

The creature now stood above Ino, fangs showing, eyes blood red. The words '...I'll end it in an instant,' echoed in her mind. A claw raised above his head swung down to deliver the finishing blow. Ino closed her eyes not ready to except her death.

Sakura's voice can like a sled hammer to her ears, she could her the girl behind her yelling, "Naruto! What are you doing!?" The words were choked at the end as Sakura seemed just as terrifyed as Ino, her face full of shock as her body shaking with fear as she somehow mangaged to run to Ino's side.

And she couldn't think of a single reason why she did it.

-he felt quite relaxed he hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time just floating in this darkness. he didn't really care where he was. There were a few noises here and there but they all seemed far away, not even real. Eyes closed, he seemed to be asleep in this space void of light and sound. This was nice.

he heard Ino's voice but he didn't care, she was annoying he didn't want to deal with that fangirl ever again if he had the voice stupid Ino. He would perfer another boring lecture from Iruka-sensei before having to deal with her again her annoying hair and her stupid mouth everything about her was pissing him off so her voice was definitely not in his relaxing place right now.

This lifelessness continued on for a few minutes interupted by a few faint crashes but Naruto wasn't really all that worried he was probably imagining it anyway.

"Naruto! What are you doing!?" It was Sakura-chan!

That definitly wasn't his imagination. She seemed to be out of breath, and scared, He had to do something he had to make sure she was ok. If Sakura was in trouble he couldn't just stand by idly. He just wasn't that kind of person.

The bubbling red that coated Naruto's arm had froze stopping him from sending Ino six feet under. Sakura yelled voice more confident this time as she stood in front of a terrified Ino.

"Naruto you have to stop, please!" He took a few paces back and stood seemingly confused, before howling into the air. Shaking off his doubts about sending them both to the undertaker he. Sakura's eyes widened as he charged towards them and in a blur of movement it was over the monster had disappeared revealing two older ninja stood in front of them backs facing the beast. "It's alright now, it's over." One of them said as he turned toward the destroyed forest

a head full of spikey silver hair and a face mask, the other had a cigarette and black hair with a hankerchief containing the land of fire symbol., the other had a cigarette and black hair with a hankerchief containing the land of fire symbol. They both smiled or at least Ino and Sakura thought the white haired one was smiling through his mask.

"We got Naruto contained, he is going to be okay. Let's head back now girls."

Behind the pair Ino leaned to see what had happened to Naruto since the wind and noise had died down. There stood the Third Hokage in his battle outfit, carrying the boy in his arms. his face looked warn and tired and even then he mangaged to smile at the two girls trying to calm their fears. Even though she had seen him regenerate after being shocked by the ninja's combo attack, he was covered in dark red burns and despite everything her and Sakura mangaged a small amount of empathy for the boy. Maybe that cloak which had burned the other shinobi had the same effect on him.

"Hello girls," Lord Third said, "I'm sorry about this whole thing, so let's go back to my office.I will explain everything there." A warm smile covered his face as he escorted them home through the woods.

Ino and Sakura looked at each other before following the Hokage on heavy feet, confused and scared about what had just happened. Everything seemed to be going way to fast, only an hour ago they had been in school now they were being lead away from a nightmare.

"Sakura?" Ino said.

"yeah Ino?" Sakura replied quietly

"do you know what's going on?"

it was a very honest question and Sakura could only reply with a shrug. she had no way of anwsering.

The black haired man turned to the other man his cigarette dangling from is parched lips, both stayed behind. "So that is the Jinchuriki, huh Kakashi?" Kakashi turned to him,

"Yeah." Kakashi replied pulling an orange book.

Asuma rolled his eyes imaging what kurniea would do if she caught him reading something like 'that'.

"He must be quite the handful for an incident like this to occur." Asuma said waving his hand toward the destroyed both observed the carnage, other Anbu showed up to retrieve her fallen partners whispering about medical nin and healing for there egos, they continued their chat as if it hadn't accored.

"Not necessarily, Asuma." Kakashi claimed, "He is the one who failed the academy exam three times so far, but he is still trying." Asuma nodded and inhaled on his cigarette, "Really, does he take your interest?" Kakashi chuckled. "He reminds me of an old friend." Asuma raised an eyebrow but didn't question it any further.


	2. YOU FAIL!

**We just want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed this story. It's amazing honestly I wish I could hug all of you in real life but this is fanfiction so maybe when we finish this story I'll write a reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally long thank you note. anyways I've got a nice chapter here for you guys enjoy and don't forget to continue following, favoriting, and reviewing we love all of it.**

The door clicked closed behind the girls as they left the Hokage's office. Sarutobi and Kakashi watched the two leave before bringing up a much need topic.

"Whose team have you assigned Naruto to Lord Third?" He questioned the Hokage. Sarutobi took a deep breath on his pipe, blowing out the smoke in a heavy breath.

"I'm still trying to decide who will be best suited to hand him with his unique problem. I don't think many people would take him voluntarily." He sighed and turned his chair to the window looking out over the village hidden in the leaves.

"If possible I'd like to request him on my team." After a moment Sarutobi looked back to Kakashi, "You would? As I recall you still have yet to pass a team with your test." Sarutobi paused for a minute thinking it over. "Will you be able to handle him if another episode occurs? I know very well that you are a capable Shinobi Kakashi but are you able to handle the possibility of something like that endangering you and your genin?"

Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck while the Hokage stared intently waiting for the man's response.

"I am very capable of stopping him before it gets as far as it did today." Kakashi said calmly obviously believing what he said.

"And if you can't what will you do then?" The Hokage waited sucking on his pipe.

"I would have to kill him." Kakashi said this with a serious expression "but I will die trying before I let him go into a full rampage."

Sarutobi held a thoughtful expression before replying "I see, I will have him placed on your team, but that leads us to another problem. Who do we put on his team I want Naruto have the full experience as maturing shinobi."

"Well we have two who already know, and putting them on another team is bound to spread the information even further. We both know how that would turn out if we want Naruto have a fighting chance."

Sarutobi thought for a moment before continuing, "Your sharingan would help in containing him if things went sour, but would that be enough even for you Kakashi?" The silver haired ninja smiled, "Not just me, you saw for yourself his reaction to Sakura."

Sarutobi closed his eyes and took another puff on his pipe. "That would work, I suppose, and I myself planned to appoint Sasuke Uchiha to your team since soon enough he will unlock his own sharingan and you would be a useful teacher." Now it was Kakashi who chuckled, "I did think about requesting him to my team but after today that has changed."

"Who do you have in mind?" The Third Hokage questioned. "Ino Yakamana. According to her account she made some contact with the kyuubi before the rampage. That could help him grow as a jinchuriki if he could bring it under control. I think it is best Naruto if he was ever to find out what has been sealed within him" Kakashi let that fact settle.

"I wasn't planning on telling him until much later, I believe he is too young to understand what it really means to be a container for the fox." He older man voiced his opinion looking very tired.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "I believe you are underestimating him Lord Third."

Sarutobi smiled as this "maybe you are right Kakashi but let me think it over before we make any final arrangements"

Kakashi nodded his head in agreement as his thoughts wondered to an old memory

The image of a young boy with a blue outfit, about Naruto's age, with goggles. Shouting the words that echoed in Kakashi's head "One day I'm going to become Hokage!" Now he pictured Naruto as he said the same words wanting nothing more than for the world to respect him as a person.

'I'm going to become Hokage!'

Sarutobi looked to an old picture of the previous Hokage on the wall and sighed. "I made a promise that I would make sure no one knew about Naruto being the jinchuriki, but it would seem that ship has already sailed hopefully it won't sink. I have faith in Ino and Sakura to help it stay afloat." He looked down at his desk and emptied his pipe onto a tray. "He told me that one day Naruto would need to know how to use the power bestowed to him before he died. At least I can fulfill one of those requests."

Kakashi knew he was thinking about what had happened 12 years ago in the attack, all of the events that had happened that night, ultimately leading to the death of the beloved fourth Hokage. "I'll accept your team Kakashi, even though I'll get an earful from those three for breaking up their children but I can manage. Asuma should like training the heir of the Uchiha clan after all it's a good ego buster for my cocky son." Sarutobi burst out into laughter at the thought of his son dealing with this new team. "Those three boys will be enough trouble to last him a life time."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you Hokage, now if you will excuse me I have some reading to do." Third raised an eyebrow, "You don't mean Jariya's new book do you?" He looked intrigued at the thought but didn't go into deeper thought. "Good bye Lord Third." Kakashi said as he made a slightly shameless exit out of the office.

Again the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, looked out over the village he had sworn to protect many years ago. He watched as the sunset on the barely light sky, remembering the end of the last Great Ninja War and this new era of peace. He would do his best to keep it tame, but nothing would remain this peaceful for long. He had just hoped that the young ninja of the new generation would be prepared for what was to come, for the will of fire will live on.

Ino fixed the arrangement of flowers in front of her family's flower shop. Moving stems and smelling flowers, she was lost in a world of bright colors and sweet smells. She was busy working until she heard a loud crash at her feet startling her back into reality. Looking down a pot had shattered by her feet, the same pot she was holding a moment ago. It had fallen from her hands as she was trying to hang it on a hook, losing her focus on the world had caused it to slip without her noticing.

She sighed and began to pick up the pieces, piling the soil together for an easier clean up, her mind started to fog. The images in her brain had not dulled a single bit since the incident in the forest, if anything they had gotten worse making them even more haunting.

'That was Naruto. That monster was him.'

It had been a few days since then and she was helping out at her family shop, or at least she was supposed to be helping but at this rate she would only end up being more of a burden. "Mom could I go now?" she called into the house. "I understand, go inside and rest if that is still bothering you." Her mother responded with a pleasant tone.

Ino wasn't really in shock anymore but she just felt out of it. She didn't know what to do after learning something like that. Naruto the loser the drop out the dead last was a monster or at least had a monster sealed within him. She had been around that thing for most her life not knowing how dangerous it was even if it was sealed.

The Third Hokage had not told her parents exactly what had happened, but only mentioned that she had gone through a traumatic experience and that she would need time and space to heal. He hoped that they would understand and they even allowed her time off from school.

Ino headed back inside after cleaning up her mess, deciding what to do next. She could head inside to take a nap, but she didn't want any more nightmares like the ones she had for the past three nights. Reliving the terror, waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweats, sometimes more than once.

She knew that being a shinobi had its Philological effect hell her clan was all about using the enemy's mind but it never occurred her it would be like this, and she had to ask herself if she was really cut out for this.

Opening the closet reaching her sandals, she threw her hair back as she planned to head out and take a breather around the marketplace, cooling her head off. Finding no need to try to look good, thou she had a nagging feeling she'd regret it later, but she found no energy to prepare in any sort of fashion.

She hurried to the market taking a shortcut through some back alleys, she eventually made her way there. She felt some comfort as she spotting a familiar face amongst the crowd. Sakura's pink hair stood out of the crowd, and Ino quickly made her where she stood.

The display of fruits looked fresh, but Sakura had yet to buy anything she only seemed to be browsing looking for something to buy, or at least that's what it looked like. She held a small basket for shopping around in the market. Ino glanced inside not finding anything to interesting just a few odds and ends, a couple of spices.

Normally Sakura would have noticed her by now, but Ino went unnoticed by the long haired girl. Sakura seemed to be thinking more about recent events instead of the local produce, obviously not finding what she was looking for.

"Hey Sakura." No response.

"Sakura, hey." Ino grabbed her shoulder, shocking her back into reality. Ino gave her a rare concerned glance.

Sakura dropped the apple she had been inspecting back into the basket with the rest of the fruit.

"Oh hello Ino-pig, what are you doing here?" Her expression still looked half asleep. Ino shrugged, ignoring the nickname.

"Had to get some fresh air I don't think I could stand that stuffy shop another minute. What are you doing? Shopping?"

Sakura looked into her basket, "Something like that." Both of them knew what was really on their minds. Ino decided to change the dreary mood. She made a small bounce on her toes and broke into a smile. Slapping Sakura's shoulder much to Sakura's annoyance.

"Aw come on, perk up Sakura! What if Sasuke walked by and saw you like this? Then he'd definitely love me more, sorry Forehead he just wants a real woman?" Ino said this with a smirk, twirling her hair between her fingers obviously think it was sexy.

As if on cue the young Uchiha had strolled by causing the two to stop and stare, the alluring red and white crest drawing their eyes. In return, he gave them not a single glance walking by them as if they were just ghost.

Ino looked at Sakura and exclaimed, "Damn it Sakura, he didn't even look at this sexy body because of your bad posture scared him off!"

This changed Sakura's mood very quickly, getting an angry response.

"My fault? He probably saw you and you're pig face and didn't want to be scarred for life!" She crossed her arms and looked away from Ino.

"Yeah right forehead girl!"

"Ino-pig!"

"Forehead!"

"Hm!" They turned away from each other, half way to parting ways. Soon they glanced back to each other checking their actions, noticing they were mirroring one another. Since Sasuke had left their flaming tempers and competitive spirits had died down, only a little just enough for them to look at each other again.

"You didn't even get yourself ready to go out today Ino, something must be bothering you."

A sigh came out in response, "I guess you could say that..."

It was rare for the two have a conversation like this, to be so concerned for the other without being at each other's throats and Ino had to admit she missed it.

Again they were back to the unavoidable topic that was causing the both of them grief, a tacit agreement passing between the two. No matter how much they wanted to talk about their separate experiences that afternoon it was still too early, none of them uttering a word.

"How about we go chase after Sasuke and see what he is up to?" Ino offered trying her best to end the sullen mood. At least one thing they could agree on was their love of the Uchiha, and now the secret of the blonde haired boy in their academy class.

* * *

Today was the day! The final exams. Naruto had failed the past three academy graduation exams which made him the laughing stock of the class. He refused to be the dead last, he was going to pass and rub it in their faces especially Sasuke's

This was the year that Naruto had decided that he would pass the exam no matter what, he would finally perfect his clone jutsu and prove to everyone that he was not a loser, not even the voices of the village could change his mind. Nothing would dampen his spirits not even their hateful stares.

He had been practicing infusing his chakra all week, training with shuriken and studying the written material for once. He did not mean to spill ramen in his text book. That was a mistake he wasn't going to make ever again! The scolding he got from Iruka-sensei was bad enough to remind him of that.

The shuriken practice did pay off while most of his jutsu were above a passing mark, he felt confident that he could pass the test this time.

He was going to pass, proving that Sasuke wasn't all that impressive. He wasn't as great as everyone made him out to be. He would prove it when he became a legend despite his everyday hiccups. At least that was what he thought until he heard what jutsu his sensei was testing for today's final exam.

The clone jutsu.

This technique was the only one he had not worked on, his worst jutsu of them all the one he hated the most. He thought had a chance to pass even if it was only barely but now everything seemed to fall apart for the blonde haired student.

Naruto stepped out of his desk with an oddly confident smile on his face, heading to the testing room as Iruka called his name. He walked into the barren room the only piece of furniture was a single desk, he watched nervously his eyes wondering from Iruka and then, a teacher from the other class Mizuki-sensei. He swallowed the lump in his throat as they shuffled papers preparing to grade him on the exam.

Mizuki had longer white hair that laid down to his shoulders, and green eyes. His eyes watched Naruto making him uncomfortable but he quickly smiled giving Naruto back his confidence.

Hopefully his training had paid off, now that this was the time for him to prove to everyone that he would surpass all of the Hokages of the village. The thought put determination in his eyes giving him the confidence to try his best at the jutsu, and pass the graduation exam!

Naruto took a deep breath before shouting, "CLONE JUTSU!"

A cloud appeared in the room surrounding the blonde student, slowly dissipating to reveal the boy still standing there in the correct stance, with a scribbled colorless limp clone lying on the ground.

Naruto stared in disbelief a dud. Naruto had failed yet again. Despite everything it was all for nothing.

He had trained every day in the woods for the past two weeks, working his body and brain to the max. It didn't matter how hard he had pushed himself for the joy that would shoot through his body when he passed.

But he didn't pass.

Iruka-sensei sighed, marking a space on his grading paper.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you failed." he spoke sternly, Naruto was still staring at his useless clone. Mizuki-sensei sat there quietly looked at Iruka.

"He did get all of the forms correct." he commented. Iruka who seemed a little tired, simply shook his head.

"I understand that but you know the rules Mizuki, with what we just saw here..." he motioned to the clone on the ground. "That does not receive a passing score. It's pathetic. I'm sorry Naruto maybe next time."

Iruka's tone seemed slightly disappointed, weighing heavily on Naruto's shoulders. Despite the words Iruka had used to counter Mizuki's point it seemed he genuinely wanted Naruto to pass the exam.

The clone dispelled as Naruto was allowed out of the testing room his head hanging in shame. He started to walk back down the hall to his classroom to wait for everyone else to finish their tests but behind him a voice came.

"Hey, Naruto, do you have a minute?"

The boy turned to see Mizuki-sensei. Naruto grumbled a bit the man had come back to rub it in.

"What do you want sensei?" Naruto said annoyed trying to end the conversation.

The warm expression on the man's face seemed to make Naruto relax.

"I saw how hard you tried to pass your exam. You really stuck me with your determination, that look reminded me of a true hidden leaf ninja." Mizuki praised Naruto.

Naruto felt his face light up, but quickly remembered why he didn't have a head band, "I still failed again though."

A sigh escaped Mizuki's lips, "Yeah, Iruka is just trying to help you be the great ninja he knows you can be. He can't do that by going easy on you all the time. It's just a little tough love Naruto."

Naruto thought about that for a minute, the thought bouncing around in his mind. That could explain a few reasons for Iruka-sensei always pointing out Naruto's mistakes but stilling willing to take him out for ramen at Ichiraku's after a harsh punishment.

"Don't worry Naruto!" Mizuki said in an upbeat tone. "I know how much you want to pass so I'll let you in on a secret if you can do it they'll have to let you become a ninja." That caught Naruto's attention.

He could still pass! The blonde student looked up excitedly at his teacher, "Really!?"

"Yes really, now lend me your ear for a moment Naruto."

* * *

School was over, all the kids excitedly wearing their new forehead protectors engraved with the symbol of the leaf village. Sakura held it in her hands looking at her reflection, tuning out the chatter of the kids around her.

Even though she had passed her final exam she did not feel any joy, like the other kids around her. She glanced around, being wary of Naruto's whereabouts. After she confirmed that he was nowhere around since he did not pass the tension in her shoulders loosened bit.

In class when everyone had finished their testing and Iruka-sensei handed out headbands, everyone noticed that Naruto did not receive one. Causing most of the class to laugh over his repeated failure of the graduation exam. Normally Sakura might have joined in thinking him of as a loser along with the rest of the class, but this time she was quiet not even looking in the boy's direction.

There was no reason to make fun of Naruto anymore, she had seen it for herself, his true power. Even after the Hokage explained everything to her she was still confused but if there was one think she knew it was that she never wanted to see that again.

Sakura didn't laugh at Naruto, not because of respect but fear, as did Ino considering that she silent during the class outburst.

Sakura left the academy entrance not even looking for Sasuke. She found the path that lead back to her house, she would have been half way down it if Ino hadn't come up behind her.

"Sakura do you have a minute?" Ino's expression was a mirror of her own, she was not basking in the joy of graduating either. "I want to talk about something." the words were quiet, just audible above the chatter of the other kids nearby.

Sakura nodded, "Sure, let's go to the park down the street. It's pretty quiet there."

'And empty' Sakura add silently, she had the feeling this wasn't something other people should over hear.

The pair ended up sitting on a wooden bench. The barren playground gave off a faint shadow still too early for the sun to set.

"Sakura..." Ino started, "About that day last week...I wanted to say thank you, for saving me." Sakura gave a faint smile,

"It's okay, I wouldn't let you die like that. Not when I have to take Sasuke from you." That caused the both of them to giggle a bit before it faded away with the passing sunlight.

"What the Third Hokage said, about Naruto. I know he told us about the fox but what did you see? I want to know what happened Ino." Sakura fixed her gaze on the empty swings, making the place feel even emptier.

Ino's face became serious. The events replayed in her mind, every breaking branch and drop of blood. Seeing him again today helped ease her mind at least somewhat.

The blonde boy that couldn't do a clone jutsu was Naruto, who failed the graduation exam three times was Naruto. So was the one who was training with shuriken in the forest, that monster was not Naruto.

Naruto was not a monster hiding in the academy Naruto was a screw up not a mastermind.

"I was really mad at Naruto for ruining my hair I mean look!" Ino showed Sakura the burnt ends of the small ends of her hair. "Normally I wouldn't have been mad enough to get back at him right away." Ino started getting louder, her voice filling with anger. "But the fact that he burned my hair right in front of Sasuke was unforgivable!" Her hand clenched tight as her eyes burned.

"Damn it Naruto, I could have gotten Sasuke to eat my lunch if you hadn't gotten in the way!" A small vein popped out of Sakura's head. "Who said that he would have taken your lunch Ino? I was there too you know." The two butted heads as they continued to argue over who the Uchiha boy more.

Soon enough they remembered why they were there, getting back on topic. Ino straightened her hair after almost throwing down with Sakura over last weeks lunch.

"I had planned to use the Mind Transfer Jutsu to get him in trouble by going in the girl's bathroom, but that didn't happen. I was still mad at what he did that I didn't realize how far from everyone I was following him."

Sakura sat listening intently to Ino's side of the story, throwing in small words of acknowledgement to show she was in fact paying attention. Ino continued after a short pause.

"I came out into the open, scaring the life out of him," Ino let out a short laugh. "since he starting backing away from me into a tree. It was funny, I had a hard time no laughing because I thought that would be better. Everything was going how I wanted it to until I actually used the jutsu."

Ino watched the parks shadows grow as the sun was setting the bright colors gave the park a nastagic feeling. She could remember days like this with Sakura years ago.

"It was going smoothly since I had taken control of his body but a second later I had lost it and a voice echoed in Naruto's mind that did not belong to him there was no way it could have. It was too deep to be his, too evil. It said something about taking over Naruto's body, and killing me right after. My jutsu was broken, that is when Naruto turned into that thing. It was terrifying I honestly thought I was going to die."

"That red coat thing around him?"

"Yeah, he chased me in that form through the woods until I ran into those ninja that helped me. Even they lost, but you showed up Sakura, you somehow stopped him long enough for the Hokage to show up. Thank you Sakura."

After letting that out, both the girls felt a huge weight lift off their shoulders now that they both knew how the other felt. This wasn't just a burden for them to carry alone, it was something for them to share, something to bring them closer.

"Naruto...I don't get why he would do something like that." Sakura clenched her fist tightly. "That is just evil." Ino quickly replied to Sakura's growing hatred.

"That wasn't Naruto, I was in his head I would tell if he was able to push me out. I don't think it's"

Ino pictured the fox from 12 years ago inside of that boy's body, sleeping, waiting for a chance to take over like before. Escape and destruction were what it wanted no matter the cost. It was fed of of anger and hatred

"Even if he ruined my hair I got back at him in class. Just like Lord Hokage said Sakura, we should hate the fox, not Naruto."

Sakura looked down to her hands, staring at her palms. A giant demon fox is trapped inside that small blonde boy? It seemed so unrealistic that it couldn't possibly be true, for the kid who couldn't pass the graduation exam.

Ino got off of the bench now that it was sundown. "Let's go home Sakura," she said. "We get assigned to our teams in a week, now that we ourselves are ninja, and I just know I'm going to get paired up with Sasuke!" Ino winked at Sakura playfully.

Sakura's dark mood shifted almost immediately, "You get paired up with him? In your dreams, we all know that Sasuke is going to be on my team since true love conquers all!"

"Is that so forehead-girl?"

"Ino-pig!" 

Iruka had a late night at work, cleaning up the classroom, once he had finished his duties he locked his door and headed home. Ready for a nice relaxing night at home. The moon had already risen just slightly as he saw a figure dart through an alley headed towards the village gate. It was only out of the corner of his eye but he knew it was there. He had to follow them just to make sure everything was safe in the village.

He might be a teacher but that doesn't mean he wasn't a shionbi. Iruka quickly left his things back at his home, before darting for the main gate.

Iruka was a good distance behind however the suspicious figure must have been playing it safe, not wanting to get caught making them even more suspicious. Iruka could see them look around the gate for guards before rushing out into the night.

The figure wasn't very fast, allowing for Iruka to get closer allowing him to get a better look at the culprit. He caught glimpse of a large scroll on their back, it was still too dark to tell but he thought he saw the shape of someone small, possibly a child. What would someone that young want with a scroll?

The figure stopped and headed for a small shack in the trees, a hard to find place if you didn't know what you were looking for. Iruka sat in a tree branch to observe before deciding what course of action to take. He prepared himself to jump in if called for watching as the moon rose higher in the night, just above the clouds allowing a beam of moonlight to enter the clearing revealing who had taken the scroll.

Naruto!

Not only was it his student but the scroll that he held was not something someone like Naruto should have. It was a very important item that held many of the village's secrets. If it fell into the wrong hands it could be a very big issue in the futureIt was a forbidden scroll that was supposed to be on watch in the Hokage's mansion.

The young boy unrolled the first section of the scroll and read what it said. "Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu? Gah but I suck at clones!" Either way he started to practice the hand signs.

Iruka was just a thought away from confronting Naruto on his behavior until he noticed the boy make a successful clone, on his first try at this new jutsu. Iruka couldn't believe his eyes as his student, who hours earlier couldn't produce even a single simple clone, deployed a living shadow clone. It made a small amount of pride swell up in his chest he knew he saw potential in Naruto and to night was proof of what he had thought for years.

This was astonishing progress that he had never seen before. The academy teacher was blown away, but quickly got his mind back on track realizing the depth of the situation. Naruto had snuck into the Hokage Mansion and stolen the Scroll of Seals, leaving the village with it and looking into it. Something had to be done about the situation despite the boy's efforts. This was obviously a criminal act.

Iruka leaped off of his branch and landed in front of Naruto a couple yards away. "Naruto! What do you think you are doing out here?" The startled Naruto fell backwards before rubbing the back of his neck and laughing, "Got me already? Not bad, you're quick sensei." he said nervously scared at being caught so early.

"What are you doing with that scroll Naruto?" Iruka questioned. Naruto's face seemed to light up to Iruka's confusion.

"Trying graduate of course!" Naruto shouted happily.

"Graduate?" Iruka asked confused by the boys explaintion

"Yeah! Mizuki-sensei told me about it, anyone who learns a jutsu from this scroll gets to graduate from the academy. Isn't that right sensei?" Naruto was now bouncing on his feet, the excitement to much to hold still.

Iruka suddenly understood what was going, all of it being linked to Mizuki. He told that lie to Naruto so he would steal the scroll, allowing himself to take the scroll from Naruto right afterward for his own benefit. A sudden thought struck Iruka, Mizuki wasn't going to allow any eye witnesses. Iruka was glad he had followed Naruto if he hadn't there might not have been a Naruto to see the next morning.

"Naruto..." Iruka said, "There is something I need to tell you about Mizuki-sensei." The boy looked confused. "What are you talking about sensei?"

Iruka suspected that Mizuki would head to this place soon, after causing some other distraction in the village to sneak away. He couldn't stop him by himself but he might be able to win with an ambush since Naruto was here like Mizuki wanted, but Naruto isn't strong enough to stand up to Mizuki at all right now and using him as bait is even worse. Iruka had an idea, since he couldn't afford to let Mizuki get away.

"Naruto, in ten minutes you are going to master that jutsu you just learned okay? Now let me tell you the plan."

 **Thank you for reading ^.^**


	3. Scramble for the Scroll

Chapter 3:

A sharp wind blew through the forest on the relatively still night. A single blonde haired boy stood outside a cabin in the woods holding a scroll almost of the same size as he, scraped up, his orange jumpsuit dusted in a thin film of dirt. Panting, he held the scroll in his arms as if to give it a hug.

The rustle in the branches above caused a disturbance to the calm atmosphere, or outwardly calm. To Naruto who was waiting on the appearance of one of his teachers the moment couldn't have been anymore tense with anticipation.

Leaves stilled, returning the setting to its previously eerie mood, silently awaiting the events to unfold. High up in the trees a wave of kunai emerged on a straight path towards the young boy, who dove to avoid getting injured. One nicked his leg causing him to fall on his stomach, scrambling to place himself in a sitting position, back to the cabin.

Small trickles of blood flowed from the cut, not enough to cause worry of fatality but just enough to limit movement, just his luck. The boy clutched the scroll even harder in his arms now as he looked upon Mizuki in the branches above.

His former teacher wore the standard Konoha shinobi jacket, wearing his headband like a bandanna with shuriken on his back the size of a small coffee table. A weapon suited to those with a lot of power and skill as a village ninja as the man before him.

Naruto's face was full of fear as he had almost been killed once already, and now he can not dodge like before.

"Naruto!" Mizuki exclaimed, "Did you learn any jutsu from the scroll?" He did not get a response from the kid. "No good huh? Thats too bad. Now hand over the scroll."

Naruto gathered up enough courage to shake his head back and forth.

"This isn't a game boy! Hand it over now, don't you get it? I played you for a fool, you can't pass from learning a jutsu in that scroll, I just wanted it for myself. You taking it for me made it easier."

Mizuki moved his hand back to unclip the strap holding the shuriken to his back, removing one and leaving the other. A quick motion of his hand got the giant metal weapon spinning rapidly. "If you won't hand it over the easy way then i'll remove it from your corpse!" He hurled the shuriken towards Naruto, its size cleaving any branches in between them with ease.

The fear on Naruto's face made way for a smirk, "Actually I did learn one jutsu from the scroll..." Mizuki held a confident smile even with what Naruto had said. With those last words his body got struck by the point of the ninja tool, hands releasing the scroll.

Instead of blood appearing from the wound, the boy had turned into smoke, the scroll into a log. The shuriken stuck into the cabin wall, Naruto no where to be seen. "Huh?"

Leaves on the branch where Mizuki stood parted to a head of blonde hair that had been lying in wait the entire time. Mizuki turned his head just enough to get a fist in the face. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

The chunin fell from the tree, hitting the ground in pain as blood flowed from his nose. "Damned brat..." He groaned, slowly getting himself off of the ground, his head filled with anger. A high level ninja like himself being fooled by a snot-nosed brat like the fox boy? Impossible.

Not only that but Mizuki thought that the boy didn't learn anything from the scroll, he even saw his clone jutsu at the graduation exam. There is no way that thing would be able to fool him even if he got better within the past few hours he hit the clone with a kunai which should have dispelled it.

Didn't the boy say he learned a jutsu from the scroll? There was a jonin level technique in there that wasn't simply illusion clones, but solid shadow clones capable of fighting. There was no way he could have possibly learned that jutsu in the past two hours no matter how Mizuki looked at it.

"Not bad kid, that wasn't a bad hit. But it is going to take a lot more than a punch to hurt me. I can end you with a single move!" The white haired ninja reached behind him to pull out his other shuriken, but something intercepted his effort. A kunai flew from behind him hitting right where Mizuki's hand was, making him drop his weapon.

The surprised man made a growl as he looked over his shoulder while Naruto shouted from the tree, "Take it away Iruka-sensei!" His teacher stood next to the cabin holding a hand full of kunai. "You got it Naruto!"

Iruka sprinted straight for his former comrade throwing two kunai ahead of him, preparing two more in each hand for combat.

Mizuki turned fully around to face the new threat which rapidly approached. He kicked up his large shuriken from the ground, using it as a shield to protect himself from the thrown kunai. "This is nonsense Iruka, you know you could never defeat me! Even when we were kids I was always stronger."

Iruka smirked at the comment as the two clashed, shuriken and kunai locking in place in a melee confrontation, throwing small sparks here and there. "Ah come on Mizuki..." Iruka said as he pushed against the large shuriken in Mizuki's hands. "That may be true but you forget."

Naruto sat in his tree astonished at the sight below him, two real ninja fighting each other standing just feet away from the other. Mizuki held the giant shuriken in his hands using it as a melee weapon, something Naruto would never have before thought possible. More so, Iruka held his own against it, pressing down on the weapon with kunai in each hand. If Mizuki didn't want to kill him Naruto would have maybe enjoyed watching this clash between ninja.

Mizuki lowered his shield which pulled Iruka with it taking away his balance, setting up for Mizuki to deliver a strong kick sending Iruka to the ground. Things did not look good for the dark haired ninja but he wasn't a jonin for no reason.

Iruka's hands planted firm on the ground as he flipped back to his feet within a moment. Another feat which blew Naruto's academy student mind. Enough of that! Naruto shook his head and regained his focus, part two of his teacher's plan approaching quickly.

Mizuki pursued his foe spinning his shuriken rapidly in his hand so that is appeared to be a destructive disc, launching it straight towards Iruka.

The tool shredded anything in its path headed directly for the dark haired jonin who was all but prepared for his former comrades fighting style. Standing in front of a tree, Iruka jumped up and stood on the side of the tree looking down towards the ground. The shuriken embedded itself in the trunk making a stand for Iruka to land on.

Mizuki was now without his favorite weapons, both shuriken taken out of combat by his opponents. 'Damn! Well I didn't want to use this but...' "Good job Iruka, you've gotten better but you still lack any real talent!"

The silver haired ninja threw out some hand signs before chanting, "Earth Release: Underground Projection Technique!" Slowly Mizuki sunk into the ground as if the soil turned to liquid, Naruto was astounded.

Iruka silently cursed at himself as he hadn't suspected Mizuki had a jutsu such as that. Now his plan to have Naruto's clones grab Mizuki while he bound him with a tag sealing jutsu was useless. There was no way that Naruto could he a hold of him in this situation, something had to change quickly or things wouldn't look good for either of them.

Naruto looked around trying to find some spot where his former teacher had went but there was no sign of him, he was simply gone.

Iruka hopped back onto the ground trying to think of something new, holding a kunai in preparation for Mizuki's incoming surprise attack but which direction would he come from? A full minute went by without a single event occurring which seemed very odd.

A breeze kicked back up in the forest, rustling the leaves on the ground from the fallen limbs of the trees. Iruka still stayed wary but Naruto being the kid he was had a short attention span, cutting in at the worst possible time.

The blonde haired boy gained a triumphant look as if signaling that he had won the confrontation. "Ha! Looks like that big dumb Mizuki-sensei ran away because he was scared." A smile crossed the boys face, and his hands went to his sides.

The young ones reaction was almost enough to have Iruka feel the same way until his eye caught a slight disturbance on the ground behind Naruto. That was his target after all!

"Naruto look out!" Iruka burst into a full sprint at his student as Mizuki emerged from the ground behind him.

Naruto had no clue what was happening, his confused face making that plainly obvious to all.

The silver haired ninja now held a kunai as his body returned from the ground standing behind Naruto, poised to deliver a quick strike to his back ending the boy's life in a flash.

"Not enough..." Iruka muttered under his breath as he held the tiger hand seal, "Body Flicker Technique," before vanishing from sight.

A cruel smile spread across Mizuki's face as finished coming out of the earth, and he pushed the blade into his unsuspecting targets back feeling the resistance of skin. He knew that the blade had connected but instead of it being Naruto, Iruka stood in his place.

His teacher had used the high-speed Body Flicker Jutsu to push his student out of harms way, only leading to himself taking the blow. Blood trickled down his back before Mizuki removed the blade.

"Why would you do that for this cursed brat!" he yelled. Mizuki kicked Iruka back down to the ground now bleeding, "You know what he is, you of all people should hate him the most!"

Naruto regained himself as he scrambled from being shoved earlier, inching to the edge of the clearing, hiding behind a tree.

Iruka lifted himself to his hands and knees, rolling over to sit up and face his threat, his face looking solemn. "Mizuki don't."

Either failing to hear or ignoring the request, he continued. "He isn't just some kid, he is a monster. He is the nine tailed fox brat that destroyed the village 12 years ago and killed both of your parents yet you still protect him? Now tell me Iruka, you are smart but how is that a good idea. He is just a beast."

Naruto's ears caught that fact as he sat hiding. He was the demon fox that killed so many people so long ago? Iruka didn't tell him that when they talked a little while ago, all he said was that there was a strong power deep inside him.

'Hm, so that is why everyone treats me like shit, and seems to hate me for just existing. Because they do.' he thought to himself. The news was hard to take for someone his age. His entire life no one had told him anything about it, they simply ignored him. Even old man Hokage hadn't said anything and he acted so nice to Naruto. Was that a lie to?

"You know what Mizuki? You're right about Naruto." Iruka said as he looked down at the ground.

Naruto felt tears escape from his eyes, hearing that from his own teacher. Iruka always took Naruto out to eat ramen at his favorite place, having great conversations and helping Naruto to feel as though he fit in. 'My teacher hates me too...'

"You're right that he does have the nine tailed fox in him," Iruka looked up with a look of fire in his eyes towards Mizuki. "But that isn't who he is. Naruto is different that that fox that is inside him."

"What are you rambling about?" Mizuki growled.

"Naruto is a kid who works hard and stands up for what he believes in. Not only that but he is a person as well, he feels the pain of being alone all the time, but instead of that putting him down he grows stronger." After hearing those words even from himself Iruka felt that he could smile despite this situation. "He isn't that demon fox, he is Naruto Uzumaki from the Konoha!"

Mizuki looked very displeased, "I've had enough from you Iruka. If you want to protect him so badly then i'll just hurry up and kill you first!" A kunai flashed in his right hand as he went to throw it at Iruka.

It never left his hand, as before he could throw it he was met with a punch in the face. The force was enough to shock Mizuki into dropping the kunai and retreating a few paces. Iruka was surprised as he looked up at a blue swirl on a orange jacket standing between him and his enemy.

"Naruto..." Mizuki wiped his cheek where is was punched, clearing a small amount of blood.

The boy raised his arm and brought it across his face as if clearing something from his eyes but Iruka couldn't tell.

"If you want to get to my sensei, you're gonna have to get through me first!" Naruto shouted the challenge to the silver haired ninja.

"That hurt you little twerp, so you want to die first then? Fine by me, I can destroy you with a single move!"

Naruto bent down to the ground picking up the kunai Mizuki dropped just a moment ago before crossing his hands, fingers over each other. "Try me."

Within a moment the entire forest was filled with orange, clones of Naruto all holding kunai facing Mizuki encircling him many times over.

"Come on! I thought you were gonna destroy me." One taunted. "Where's the talk now?" "I'm over here Mizuki-sensei!" All of the innumerable clones chanted various insults at the same time.

One of the clones stepped up in front of the rest and looked right at his opponent. "Well if you're not gonna come to us..." he said, letting the hundreds of clones finish his sentence all in unison. "...then we're gonna come to you!"

Mizuki started sweating looking around for some way to escape from the army of clones before an idea popped into his head.

He quickly threw out his signs and started, "Earth Release: Underground-" but he was quickly interrupted by a clone which grabbed him from behind. "Not so fast, we got a mountain of payback to give you for hurting Iruka-sensei."

All of the clones cheered and started to run towards Mizuki, pummeling him into submission.

* * *

Steam curled out of the bowl, chopsticks plunging into the ramen as Naruto filled his mouth with his favorite food. Iruka sat next to him with his own bowl as he treated Naruto to a late night meal after their recent adventure the night before.

Naruto smiled widely glancing up at his forehead where his new headband rested. He had gone and done it, finally becoming a ninja! Although he hadn't actually passed the ninja academy like he expected he would have he believed the way he graduated was much cooler.

Iruka noticed Naruto's expression of joy asking the boy what he seemed so excited about.

"Isn't it obvious sensei? I'm a ninja now! I can go on missions, beat up bad guys, learn powerful jutsu, become hokage-" Naruto rattled off a list until Iruka interrupted him. "Now Naruto being a ninja isn't all about beating up bad guys and learning new jutsu. It is a lot more than that. Things like discipline and respect are important in the ninja world."

Naruto looked up at Iruka. "I've got plenty of discipline sensei! I can train hard."

Iruka smiled down at the boy. 'That may be true Naruto, but you still have a long way before you realize what I'm talking about.' Out loud he said, "One day you will be a great ninja, I know it." They made eye contact. "But for now just eat your ramen and celebrate becoming a genin okay?"

"Okay! Another bowl please?"

The old man behind the counter smiled and whipped up another bowl for the boy. Naruto and his teacher ate for a while longer that night. Iruka had finished while Naruto still engulfed a bowl.

"The ticket sir." He handed Iruka a slip of paper. "Right." Iruka took a hold of it and read it. The stool he sat on fell over as he shot up and his jaw dropped at the price. "Naruto!"

* * *

Realz: Hey guys, it's been a while since I've worked on the story but here is chapter three, finished and completed this morning. I wanted to wait to upload it but I got an earful from my partner since it has been some time since the uploading of the last chapter. We both have a day off today so we are working on it extensively right now. Thank you to everyone who put up with my absence and lastly my apologies. Now I'm going to get writing before I get another scolding from her. I'll see you guys next chapter.


	4. What? We Passed?

A grumble passed Sakura's lips as she hastily put on her shoes by the front door of her home. Today was the day. The day that everyone who graduated from the academy learned who was on their team, and Sakura was going to get there early to make sure it was her and Sasuke-kun. Just the two of them, though it was odd she had a good feeling about today and as long as he was there she didn't care who else ended up on her team. Except... Sakura glared at the dirt road she was sprinting down. Having Ino end up on a team with Sasuke-kun instead of her. Sakura's mind explored all of the ways Ino would mock her, and that was reinforcement enough for her to sprint into the classroom doors at full speed straight into the person she had just been thinking of.

Sakura ran straight into Ino. Theirs heads slamming together as they both flew backwards onto the floor landing on there backs. The two girls moaned in pain for a moment before Sakura noticed who probably gave her a headache.

"Ino?" Ino looked at Sakura and exclaimed, "Forehead?" The both of them immediately got angry with one another and started to argue. "Watch where you are going Ino-pig!" Sakura spit angrily, blood rushing to her face.

"You're the one that ran into me forehead" The two started glaring the other down intently, ready for a full on brawl. They became so caught up in their bickering neither of them noticed the slow steps of Sasuke-kun's approach. He looked slightly annoyed standing there, behind them as they blocked the entrance to the classroom.

He wore his usual blue shirt and white shorts, black hair sticking up in the back with an equally stuck-up expression.

"Move." He told the two, their limbs sprawled out on the floor. Time froze as the two girls looked up in horror, upon seeing their company both turned bright red before scrambling out of his way.

Sakura cursed silently, regretting looking like an idiot in front of Sasuke-kun while Ino turned to her. "Great, now he thinks I look like an idiot because of you." Sakura turned to Ino and began to retort. "Me, what did I do? You were the one that ran into me!"

They went at it again.

"You ran into me idiot!"

"Who are you calling an idiot Ino-pig!"

"Forehead-girl!"

The argument went long enough for the rest of the kids to show up and take their seats except for Naruto, but everyone knew he failed so that was no surprise. Eventually Sakura and Ino took theirs as well just as Iruka entered the room with a clipboard and pen. He walked up to his the podium with purpose, setting the clipboard down and scanning the room for attendance. Everyone appeared to be there and started making small chat until the door slammed open revealing a blond boy in an orange jumpsuit.

"Naruto Uzumaki has arrived!" he yelled loudly.

Iruka smiled towards him, telling him to take a seat.

Ino and Sakura exchanged uneasy glances from across the room there pervious bickering set aside .

Kiba looked at him confused before asking, "Didn't you fail the exam Naruto? This is only for people who graduated from the academy." He started laughing the rest of the class soon following.

Despite some of the snide remarks, Naruto simply smiled at Kiba before laughing himself leaving everyone confused. Who laughs about failing?

"I didn't pass the exam, but I did graduate the academy! That is why I'm here." The class looked at Iruka who simply shrugged and nodded in agreement. Naruto smiled and took his seat among the rest of his classmates, still getting nervous looks from the two girls.

"Now that everyone is here…" Iruka called out to the kids grabbing their attention, "I shall now begin announcing the teams that you will be assigned to as genin. Your teammate will be with you for all of your missions, and you will grow with them. Remember that these teams are chosen for a reason so no complaining."

Iruka smiled as he heard the excited whispers of his graduating students, as sense of pride swelled up in his chest.

A boy with black hair held back in a ponytail resting his head on his arm with a bored expression sighed heavily. Another girl with short dark blue hair in a tan jacket glanced at Naruto before looking back down at her hands, her cheeks now slightly red. Loud crunching could be heard from the back of the class where a round red-haired boy sat eating out of a bag of potato chips.

Ino glanced between the two guys slightly annoyed about their lack of excitement over their future teams.

Iruka began rattling off team names, grouping people together in an apparent random order. "Kiba, Hinata, and Shino."

"Shikamaru, choji-" Iruka paused for a moment to take a closer look at the paper, thinking about how uneven this team seemed to be.

Ino heard her friends names being called and she looked up optimistically to see if she was with her childhood friends but instead she heard Sasuke-kun's name. Ino's eyes widened at not being with Sasuke-kun nor her friends. Sakura's head slammed on the desk in disappointment for the team selection choices. Naruto sighed in relief not having to work with the damn bastard, after that he continued to smile obviously still happy that he became a ninja at all, with little regards to who he got paired with.

Naruto actually liked Sakura and wanted her to be on his team, but that guy Sasuke-kun? Forget it, Naruto gaged at the thought, he would rather stick his head in a fishbowl than be on the same team as him. Iruka continued to rattle off the names from his list until he made it to the final team. "Sakura, Ino, and Naruto. You three will be team 7, your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi."

Iruka raised his eyebrow at the smile that crossed Naruto's face. Not a peep was heard from the two girls but the happy laughter from Naruto showed how oblivious he was to his own problems. The girls shot each other a glance from across the room showing equal concern from the both of them. Iruka chuckled to himself, "Have fun waiting." he chuckled slyly before exiting the room with his clipboard and pen.

As time went by the other team's captains came to pick them up, each all leaving together as a group, the room was filled with nervous anticipation . Asuma Sarutobi came to pick up Sasuke-kun and Ino's friends. They got a pretty popular teacher, luck for them all. Sakura and Ino stared at Sasuke-kun as he left the room. Various other teachers came and picked up their kids leaving only Ino, Sakura, and Naruto left waiting for their instructor.

Even after the time it took for all the other teachers to show up, the team still sat there waiting for 30 minutes before anything eventful happened. Naruto had gotten bored and placed an eraser on top of the open door, waiting for his teacher to enter. Shows him for being late to meet his own team, talk about a first impression.

Naruto stood back and admired his handiwork from afar, while the two girls sat back far away from the blond boy. The both of them had ended up on the same team as him, what a nightmare. While the hokage had told them that the fox spirit was sealed, they still regarded the boy as a bomb that could go off at any minute, waiting to be triggered. However as he stood there smiling brightly Ino found it hard to connect the raging version of him she once witnessed with what was in front of her currently. Naruto just wasn't the ravaging monster that was there that night. Having that thought her shoulders slowly shrunk down as she relaxed around him.

The expression in Sakura's face was not the same as that of Ino's. She had only seen Naruto as annoying, bratty, and a punk so most of her looks towards him reminded her of when she almost had to plan Ino's funeral on short notice. That side of him was still lurking somewhere and she wanted to be ready to run when the time came, she wouldn't be caught off guard. A scene like that isn't something you just forgive and forget.

A creak at the door stopped all of their trains of thought as both the girls knew Naruto's eraser trick would never work on a high-level jonin. Although just like that a body was passing through the door leaving the eraser to hit their teacher right on the head.

Naruto burst out cheering while the jaws of his new teammates dropped in disbelief at Naruto's success. "Yeah! I pulled it off!" He laughed as the chalk dust settled in the spiky silver hair. Ino covered her mouth as she tried to hide her laughter, wondering if their teacher was really a jonin. Sakura started to apologise for Naruto's actions but inside she praised Naruto for landing a direct hit.

The silver-haired ninja bent down and picked up the eraser before looking at his new genin team. "Hm… my first thought of you all." A brief pause passed through the air as he thought of what to say. "You're all idiots."

Kakashi scanned the faces of his team, thinking about them individually. One bad prankster, a whiny preteen, and a blonde-haired gardener. However looks don't mean everything so he decided to give them all a chance. Not to mention that Naruto was the jinchuriki, that complicated the team by a great deal, but also could be its greatest asset. There always was the chance the fox would never bother them, but having Ino on the team made that almost an impossibility.

"Well," Kakashi started, "Tell me about yourselves. Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies, that sort of stuff. Like so, I am Kakashi Hatake." All of them sat there quietly for a moment before Ino decided to give it a shot.

"My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like to make sure I look good especially in front of Sasuke-kun, unlike _someone_." She glared at Sakura who returned her gaze in the same manner. "I dislike large foreheads, and lazy annoying guys. My family owns a flower shop so I tend to work with flowers a lot so I guess that is my hobby."

Kakashi figured her answer would be something like that so he pointed Naruto to start his ramble. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like cup ramen, and I really like Ichiraku ramen when Iruka-sensei buys it for me, but I hate waiting the 3 minutes it takes to cook. My hobby is eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them. More than anything," Naruto stood up and grabbed hold of his headband. "I'm going to become the greatest Hokage someday that way the whole village will have to stop disrespecting me and look up to me." He jumped up his fist raised to the sky, and a determined air around him. "Believe it!"

Kakashi gave Naruto another look. 'Hm.' He thought, 'Interesting.' He quickly thought back to his past but dismissed it just a fast. "Sakura, your turn."

Sakura began answering the same questions at the rest of her team. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and I like Sasuke-kun way more than someone else here… My hobby is reading books, and a bit of cooking."

Kakashi seemed unsatisfied with the answer he had received. "Your dislikes?"

Sakura looked at both her teammates said, "Ino and Naruto."

Naruto looked a bit hurt while Ino just yelled, "Right back at you forehead!"

Kakashi shook his head, this was quite a team the hokage left him with. And based off just there interaction Kakashi felt confident that the three genin would fail. There wasn't an ounce of team work whatsoever.

"Well now that introductions are over, let's get right down to business." Kakashi look over his new students. "You all are going to have your first mission tomorrow." Naruto's face lit up with that news. "Really? What kind of mission are we going to have Kakashi-sensei?"

Their teacher crossed his arms. "It is a task we are to complete together." Naruto was obviously dissatisfied with his sensei's lack of details. "What kind of task?" Kakashi replied. "A survival exercise."

"A survival exercise?" Naruto questioned. Ino decided to give her own input on the matter. "I thought we were supposed to do actual missions, not more practice. I know Sakura needs it…" "Hey!" "...But I don't." Kakashi continued his explanation, "This is not like your academy training." Naruto blinked, "What kind of training is it then?"

Kakashi began to laugh in front of his students. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave a cross look to Kakashi, "That was a normal question so why are you laughing?" Their teacher smiled behind his mask, "If I tell you, you aren't going to like it." Everyone stared at him as he explained. He rambled on about there being too many candidates for genin, and only one third of them academy graduated would actually become ninja. "In other words it is a pass or fail test, and there is a 66% chance you will fail."

Naruto, Sakura, and Ino gasped at his words as he finished his speech. "Meet me at the training grounds by 5:00 a.m. tomorrow. Bring all of your gear and don't eat breakfast, otherwise you'll puke."

Naruto started thinking in his head. 'I just barely got to become a ninja, there is no way I'm going to fail now. I'm going to pass this test, believe it!' Sakura and Ino held similar ideas coming from their previous effort in the academy. There is no way there were going to let it go to waste here in just another stupid test by this lame masked teacher of theirs.

The training grounds were an open clearing in the village, with a wide shallow stream that ran along them surrounded by forest and a couple stand alone trees. The grass was short and clean, the bank of the stream was lined with rocks, and a slight breeze whistled through the tree branches. The weather was pretty clear, only a few clouds in the sky as the three ninja-in-training approached each other, all carrying backpacks with their ninja tools.

They stood near three logs that stuck out of the ground for target practice a placed their bags in a pile. All of them looked tired, but Ino still took time to fancy up her appearance, although all of them had followed Kakashi's advice about breakfast, all of their stomachs growling in mutual unhappiness.

They sat there waiting for a good 45 minutes before Kakashi actually showed up, and they all gave him an earful when he did. "You're late!" They all yelled at him. He just smiled before pulling out two bells from his back pouch and jangling them in front of the kids. "The idea is simple, take these bells from me before noon and you pass."

All of them stared at the bells while Kakashi continued, "If any of you do not get a bell before then you fail, and will be sent back to the academy." Sakura looked slightly confused. "You say that anyone who doesn't get a bell fails but you only have two bells sensei." Kakashi nodded, "Good job noticing, that just means that one of you will fail either way. Don't forget that all of you might fail as well."

Naruto clenched his fist tightly, there was no way he was going back to that kiddy school, believe it. With that in mind he began sprinting at Kakashi before he even finished, pulling out a kunai from his leg pouch. He held nothing back in his assault but it didn't matter.

Before any of his teammates could move Kakashi was behind the blond boy, holding his own hand behind his neck with the blade centimeters from his skin. "Now now, don't get hasty. I haven't even said start yet." Kakashi said playfully

Naruto grumbled as Kakashi smiled once more. "On your marks, get ready…" The entire team tensed their muscles ready for action. "Start."

Kakashi, let go of Naruto and disappeared from sight instantly, while the team all scattered themselves. The test was underway.

Sakura and Ino immediately fled to nearby shrubs and bushes, concealing themselves as ninja are trained to do. Stealth is an essential part of a ninja's training, vital to almost every mission and they knew that. Kakashi remained standing in the open scanning for his students trying to locate their hiding spots. After a minute of this he gave up and thought to himself, 'Well they did a good job at that part so far.'

That is when everything went downhill from there.

Naruto released a loud obnoxious laugh as he stood out in the open, apparently inviting Kakashi to a staring contest with the intensity of his gaze. "It's just you and me buddy, fair and square. Believe it!" His teammates facepalmed from their respective hiding spots. 'Naruto you are an idiot.' He sprinted full speed towards his sensei yelling, "You better be ready, because I'm going to take those bells from you."

Kakashi thought to himself, 'This kid is something else…' reaching into his back pouch. Naruto noticed the movement and watched curiously as he forged ahead, ready to dodge whatever attack his instructor would throw at him. As Kakashi yanked his hand out, Naruto moved to the side anticipating a shuriken or a kunai but instead got a novel…

"What is that?" He complained. Kakashi opened to a page but answered Naruto's question. "Shinobi battle skill number one: Taijutsu. The art of hand-to-hand combat, now don't be shy. Come at me." Naruto shook his head, "That's not what I'm talking about, what is with that book in your hands huh?" Kakashi began to look at his book and read, "Your attack are so weak that I can read my book without having to worry about the bells."

Naruto was enraged by how much his sensei was underestimating him, "I'll show you!" His attack continued with a punch directed straight at Kakashi's face. It never connected since Kakashi blocked it with his free hand while still looking down at his book. Naruto threw a kick at Kakashi who simply ducked. A few more punches and kicks were either deflected, dodged, or missed completely with little to no effort from the defending side. Naruto on the other hand was getting more and more exhausted by the moment.

Ino was watching the fight between them go down, quickly realizing that Naruto has no chance to beat their sensei. She looked around until she found where Sakura had hid. She moved in the bushes to rendezvous with her comrade, "Sakura." She turned around to see Ino. "Ino, what is it?"

Ino crouched next to Sakura inside a bush overlooking the clearing. "You're watching this right?" Ino asked Sakura. "Naruto doesn't have a chance, and I don't think we do either." Just at those words Naruto growled most likely due to the fact he couldn't scratch his teacher who was reading!

He swung his fist towards his teacher, who quite simply vanished from in front of him leaving Naruto completely stumped. Sakura's eyes widened as she watched, "Naruto behind you!" He looked toward where the voice came from. "Huh?"

Kakashi was crouching behind him, book between his hands that were making a handsign. The tiger seal! That was mainly used in fire style attacks that were quite powerful. Even for survival training that could really hurt Naruto.

"Never let your opponent get behind you." Kakashi said. Naruto turned to look behind him only to see his teacher advance on him. Kakashi pushed his hands towards Naruto's rear. Naruto's face contorted into a mixture of pain and embarrassment as pain filled his backside. "Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu: One Thousand Years of Death!" Naruto was thrown into the air holding his bum as he flew into the water.

Ino and Sakura sighed in unison, "He always manages something else." Sakura grumbled, "Okay Ino, what do you have planned?" Ino gave her a smile as she explained the plan. Naruto held his breath as he sank into the water, an annoyed voice spoke in his head. 'Grrr, how dare Kakashi-sensei make a fool out of me! I'll show him, believe it.'

As Kakashi stood back up and continued to read Sakura burst out into the clearing, advancing on their teacher. "Here I come Kakashi-sensei! I'm not failing and letting Sasuke-kun down." She tried to attack him but he took a step to the side as she barreled past him missing by a mile. She kept on trying but lacked Naruto's ferocity, although she did think through her moves more carefully. She kept Kakashi in front of her and didn't let him get in her blind spot.

Now! Ino stepped out into the open after a while of Sakura distracting their teacher. "Hey Kakashi-sensei!" She yelled. "Over here!" At the same moment Sakura attacked him from a different side however he simply stuck his foot out and she tripped. Looking up from his book he saw Ino making a hand sign like she was trying to look through a window she made with her hands. "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

The jonin looked a little surprised at the fact she already knew her clan's secret jutsu as such an age. 'Hm interesting, however without restraining me at this distance I can simply…' Kakashi disappeared again leaving Sakura directly in the line of fire. Silence filled the clearing as Ino's body went slack and fell to the ground, Sakura collapsing as well.

A moment went by before Sakura sat back up and looked around. 'Yes, it hit!' A voice yelled inside of Sakura's head, but it wasn't her own. Ino had completed her jutsu but she had taken over Sakura's body instead of their teachers!

Another voice echoed, obviously upset with Ino. "The plan was to hit KAKASHI-SENSEI with the jutsu not me!" This voice was much louder and expressive than Sakura's usual and caused a brief moment of confusion for Ino, although it didn't last long. "Yeah yeah, I missed. My bad but he is fast!" Sakura growled in her mind. "Just get out!" Ino sighed and undid the jutsu returning to her own body, standing up and moving to talk with Sakura.

Sakura crossed her arms, looking annoyed. "Your plan really worked…" she mumbled under her breath. Ino looked around, "I wonder where sensei disappeared to." She spoke too soon as he appeared in front of both of them standing with his back to the stream. "That was a good try but very uncoordinated and executed with poor effort." His hands came together and formed a simple hand sign. Leaves whirled all around the two girls and blocked their vision, eventually clearing to show Kakashi missing once again.

"Now where did he go?" Ino complained as the rustling of leaves caught the two girls attention. "Sa...kura...Ino...help me…" The voice came from a lone tree by the water, a familiar voice to the girls. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked happily until she saw him.

Sasuke-kun wore his usual large blue shirt, tan short, and blue sandals but something was very wrong. He was covered in blood, a trickle ran from his mouth down his chin while he had kunai stuck in his body all over. A couple cuts were found on his face, and he looked like he could hardly stand. His knees shook furiously as a kunai stuck in his left thigh, covering it in blood.

He collapsed to his hands and knees as he reached out to the two girls in desperation. "Help me…" This was quite literally their worst nightmare come to life, the boy they both liked was on the verge of death right in front of their eyes. A scream escaped Sakura's lips as they both stood in frozen fear, Ino didn't move or even let out a peep. Her eyes remained widened, trained on what lie in front.

Before either of them had the chance to faint Naruto came sprinting from the water, punching Sasuke-kun right in the face sending him tumbling to the ground a few feet away. "Man that felt good! I've always wanted to wipe the smug look off his face." Naruto smiled with his fist still raised and balled up. Sasuke-kun struggled to get up while the girls glared furiously at the blond boy. "Naruto!" Sakura screamed, "How dare you punch Sasuke-kun while he is hurt, he needs help idiot."

Before she could run over and start pummeling Naruto's face in, Ino elbowed Sakura. "Take another look at Sasuke-kun forehead." Sakura looked down at her crush to see his image getting fuzzy like when a tv starting losing signal. After a moment the image of Sasuke-kun was replaced with a log. Everyone stared at it confused as to what just happened while Kakashi sat hiding in a tree watching them all.

"Shinobi battle skill number two: Genjutsu. I had them all caught but I didn't guess Naruto would punch his former classmate so readily. I guess he really is a weird kid afterall, but he did get his team out of an illusion." Kakashi sighed and stood up. He leaped off the branch, and back into the fray of the kids exam.

Kakashi would pop out of nowhere and single out his students whenever they ended up going off alone to look for him and his bells. This went on for quite some time, making the deadline for collecting the bells approach even quicker, with only an hour left. He singled out Ino one time, telling her that her attempt at mind transfer needed work. She pulled out a smoke bomb from her pouch and threw it as Kakashi along with some kunai that sailed harmlessly through the smoke. After the smoke cleared her sensei was gone. 'Where could he have gone?' she asked herself. 'The left, right, above?' She checked every direction she could think of before the earth beneath her shifted and cracked. Kakashi's hand broke through the surface, grabbing Ino's ankle. "Where you least expect it, right underneath your feet." He pulled her down as he shot himself up.

Ino was stuck in the ground with only her head left above. Kakashi crouched in front of her, "Earth Style: Headhunter Jutsu. Just like your mind transfer, shinobi battle skill number three: Ninjutsu." He pat her head and stood up, leaving her in the soil to go read his book.

A minute passed by with Ino still stuck in the ground. Sakura had just so happened to stroll by as Ino was cursing to herself, "Damn that spikey-headed idiot, I swear I'm going to get him with my jutsu and have him run down the street with his clothes off once of these days..." Sakura just stopped in her tracks as Ino mumbled. She blinked twice before she burst into laughter, clutching her stomach. Ino's face turned red with both embarrassment and anger, "Stop laughing and just get me out of here, forehead!"

Sakura simply fell to the ground, pounding it before she started coughing from laughing too hard. This time it was Ino's turn to laugh, and she did, tears streaming down her cheeks. Once Sakura's coughing fit ended she gathered nearby dirt and covered Ino's head in it leaving a nice mound on the ground as she crossed her arms and marched away angrily.

Naruto burst onto the scene and saw the mound with a bit of Ino's hair sticking out of the pile. "Is that a grave?" Naruto got on his knees and bowed his head at the mount. "Here lies Ino, blonde bossy gardener." The mount exploded as Ino started screaming and throwing her head from side to side, "I'm not dead idiot!" Naruto just chuckled a little, "Haha, sorry."

Just then in the distance a alarm could be heard, the ring for noon. Time was up for the bell test, and no one had gotten a hold of a single bell.

After Kakashi had gathered the kids by the posts he tied Naruto up to one for starting before he had said go.

"It looks like none of you had gotten a bell, or even come close for that matter." He started. "A group of losers." All of the three put their heads down in shame. "However I decided to not send any of you back to the academy." Kakashi said cheerfully.

Naruto's head shot up, "Do you really mean that Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi smiled from behind his mask. "Yes, instead I'll just have you all dropped from the program permanently." Everyone gasped, "What do you mean dropped?" Ino questioned. "You can't just change your mind like that." she argued.

"I can, but because I'm generous I also chose to give you guys another chance with the higher stakes." Kakashi rambled, "To see if you guys understand what this training is really about."

On that note all of the kid's stomachs growled in unison. Kakashi handed each of them a lunch, "There you go, build up strength for the next round. I'll be shortening the time limit to three hours only so be ready. You have 5 minutes so there is no time for talk or distractions." Smoke puffed up around Kakashi as he disappeared again leaving the kids to eat their lunch in peace.

Naruto stared at the lunch his teacher put on the ground for him, "Uh...how am I supposed to eat that when I'm stuck to this post?" Naruto squirmed in his bounds as to prove he couldn't feed himself in his situation. Sakura looked less than willing to help Naruto as she sat and stared at her own lunch on her lap. Yeah Naruto was her teammate but still he also had become...that. Why should she help him? She needed her own strength after all.

Ino glanced at her lunch then to Naruto whose stomach growled. "Here have some of my food, there isn't time to open yours and I'll eat the other half of my food while you are chewing." Naruto smiled widely at Ino who held her food towards him, but quickly remembered he couldn't feed himself right now. She sighed, "Fine but just hurry up. I don't want anyone seeing me feed you loser."

Naruto gratefully accepted her charity, and ate what she offered him while Sakura turned away. How could Ino forget what Naruto did so easily? He had that fox inside of him, and that was something that wouldn't change. If the seal loosened earlier why couldn't it happen now, or any other time for that matter.

Time moved quickly, leaving Ino and Naruto only enough to finish half their meal combined. Ino was still cautious of Naruto's other form but she trusted the words of the Hokage. The beast was sealed inside Naruto so it couldn't do anything, and on top of that he was tied to a post. The kid was pretty much harmless as it stood right now and plus she needed his strength if she was going to pass this test. She was not going to fail and embarrass herself while Sasuke-kun went off and became the greatest ninja who ever lived.

Upon Kakashi's arrival the three tensed up, preparing for the next spout with their teacher. "I hope you guys are ready for round two, because it begins now." That was fast, no introductions or anything just bang, go. "On your marks, get ready, start."

Naruto started thrashing around on his post being his usual obnoxious self, "You better untie me Kakashi-sensei unless you want another thrashing!" Amidst the chaos created by the blond boy Ino asked a question. "Sensei may I ask something real quick?"

Kakashi was focused on Naruto's loud bickering drowning everything out that he hardly heard Ino but he still turned. "What is it?" She was holding her hands in the sign for her clan's jutsu. "Mind Transfer Jutsu." She smiled as she cast the jutsu, overall catching their teacher off guard but he was no fool. He jumped backwards and to the side, avoiding Ino's attempt at hitting her jutsu.

"Nice try with a diversion, but you are going to have to do better than that." Naruto simply gleamed a triumphant smile towards his teacher, "Are you sure about that Kakashi-sensei?" Near where Kakashi used to be standing sat Sakura on the ground holding a small red string with two bells. Kakashi checked his side, but the bells were missing. "You underestimated us Kakashi-sensei, and let your guard down. Never let your opponent get behind you right? Believe it!"

Kakashi looked quite surprised as he ran through how Sakura had snuck up on him so easily. 'Of course. Naruto was making so much noise I didn't hear Sakura advance, on top of that Ino turned my attention to the other side and up top with her mind transfer that was aimed for my head while Sakura attacked from below. I was paying more attention to dodging than my bells.'

"Very clever you three." Kakashi complimented his students. "You did well you get those bells." All of the kids started cheering, but their sensei interrupted them. "However…"

Kakashi turned into smoke along with the bells that Sakura was holding so proudly in front of everyone. "Hey what, where did he go? Where are the bells?" Naruto started looking around to find their sensei but had no such luck. Ino was slumped on the ground due to missing with her jutsu. It was very effective when it makes contact, but the drawbacks are quite an issue whether or not it hits or misses.

Kakashi walked into the clearing from nearby bushes, bells still jingling at his side. Sakura really hadn't gotten a hold of them after all. "It seems that was the best you guy's had. It would have worked if I hadn't replaced myself with a shadow clone."

"So that is what you did!" Naruto started yelling. "Then make some more, I'll have my shadow clones wipe the floor with yours in no time flat! Believe it!" The comment made Kakashi chuckle, "There is no need for that, because you all pass."

Naruto and Sakura started blinking as if they had just seen a snake grow legs. "We passed? But we didn't even get a bell."

The jonin nodded. "You pass. Whether you realized it or not, the test was all about teamwork and you guys demonstrated some good examples. You all are the first to pass." Kakashi smiled and looked into the sky, remembering his own team in the past. "Ino risked leaving herself open in hopes that you guys would get a bell."

Both Sakura and Naruto looked over towards the sleeping Ino. She really was all open for an attack if that had all gone south. "I have one last thing to tell you all before you head back home." Their attention turned back to their sensei. "It is true that in the ninja world those who break the rules are called scum, but those who abandon their friends are even worse than scum. Never forget that you three."

Naruto started tearing up slightly at the relief of passing, "He's...kinda cool, ya know?" Sakura smiled widely just as Ino started to sit up, her spirit returned to her body. She collected herself just in time to hear Kakashi finish his speech.

"All of you pass! Tomorrow we are going to start our first real mission as Team 7."

Ino's face lit up to match the feeling her teammates shared, joy.

"Let's all go home." Kakashi smiled to his team as Sakura and Ino jumped up to their feet to follow their teacher as he started walking towards the exit of the training grounds. Naruto was cheering happily but soon realized that everyone was leaving without him, and there were already getting further and further away.

"HEY WAIT YOU FORGOT TO UNTIE MEEE!"

* * *

 **Omg it's over the repeating stuff is over with...i'm sorry if this bores you but its over with now the story will be taking a different turn thank you for reading, reviewing, and following we love all of it XD**


	5. Unwanted Birthday Party

Chapter 5

The dank apartment sat empty, curtains closed over the only window in the room covering it in darkness for the most part. A simple overhead light was on the ceiling with a pull string, a small bed sat in the corner of the room under the window, a nightstand with a clock and picture frame on the top. A tall stand up mirror stood on the opposite corner of the room next to the dresser. The picture in the frame was that of Naruto and Iruka eating together at Ichiraku Ramen, a new leaf headband around the young ninja's forehead.

A lock clicked and the door swung open revealing Naruto, who was mostly dragging himself, entered the room and threw his backpack onto the floor before faceplanting into his bed. He made a sigh of relief so big you could almost believe the kid had come all the way from the Village Hidden in the Sand. Sweat poured from the boy as he took off his orange jacket.

"Who knew training would be so tiring?" Naruto asked himself. He turned his head so he could see the picture of him and his academy teacher. "I'm a real ninja now Iruka-sensei. My first mission starts tomorrow, believe it."

Soon enough the boy was asleep, snoring heavily but still somehow managing to avoid a complaint from the neighbors. The apartment walls were cracked from age and wear, a clothesline hung across the far side of the room. A few empty cups of instant ramen littered the floor with chopsticks and clothes.

He had just returned from training with his team out in the field again. They had passed the bell test a few days ago but that was just the start of it, then came the missions. Oh god the missions… Naruto had waited so long to finally go on missions but the ones his team was assigned to were not what he was expecting at all.

Just like every other genin trio, Team 7 was assigned the D rank missions which generally meant chasing lost pets, and pullings weeds from the ground. "These aren't actual missions!" Naruto would complain each time Kakashi told them about their next one. "These are crappy chores meant for kids. We're are ninja, believe it!"

"Ninja are supposed to help out their village." Kakashi would retort. "Even these missions contribute to the village." Naruto started complaining again but he was quickly cut off as the cat he was looking for jumped on his face after an attempted capture from Ino. The cat squirmed and jumped off leaving Naruto with a large number of scratch marks, some shaped like a tic-tac-toe game.

What an annoying mission. He was glad it was over, but Kakashi said there was another one similar to it tomorrow that they were assigned to. The only reason Naruto didn't complain more about the D-ranks was because he got paid for them, which means more ramen. That was something he would never skip out on no matter what.

Either way Naruto was tired and needed rest before his next mission. He wondered if his teammates were as tired from cat chasing as he was.

A knock came from his door where he could hear Ino saying something that sounded like a complaint but he couldn't tell. She was bossy anyways so that wouldn't be so out of the ordinary. After a few failed attempts at dragging himself out of bed Naruto eventually stumbled his way to the door, where it was definitely Ino knocking on his door. "Naruto, open the door."

He opened the door, giving Ino a very exhausted, "Hey, Ino. What's up?" She put her hands on her hips. "Don't 'what's up' me Naruto." She said smugly. "Did you forget already?"

Of course Naruto had no idea what she was talking about in the slightest. His face must have matched his confused mind because Ino just sighed deeply and walked into his room without so much as Naruto letting her in and, put a finger on the calendar date. "What is today?"

He leaned towards it and squinted. "Tuesday." He replied. Receiving a karate chop to the head he gave the calendar another look. "July 23." Ino's expression beamed. "That's right! Now what makes today special?" She said excitedly jumping on the balls of her feet.

Naruto gave the new knot on his head a good rub. "How should I know?" A vein started to show on Ino's forehead. "Because…" He looked at her, waiting for her to continue while she wanted him to complete the sentence, although he never caught on to it so instead she started yelling. "Because it is Sasuke-kun's birthday you moron!"

Naruto immediately crossed his arms and turned his head away. "Yeah and? What does that have to do with me?" Ino pulled out a piece of paper from her pouch. It appeared to be a to-do list of sorts with all sorts of things covering it back and front. She held it in front of his face so he could read the first few lines.

"Step 1, gather friends to help set up the party." He read aloud. "Step 2, get the supplies for the party. Step 3, surprise Sasuke-kun with the party." He looked up at Ino but she was too far off in fantasy-land to notice so he decided to continue reading. "Step 4, have Sasuke-kun fall in love with m-" Naruto was abruptly cut off by a small peep that escaped Ino's lips and another strong karate chop to his head, this time helping him to the floor.

"Don't worry about the fourth step, just help us with the other three." Ino commanded him. Naruto stood up this time with a knot on top of his knot, "Us, who is us?" Ino walked him out of his room and looked down to the street where Choji, Sakura, and Shikamaru stood waiting. Choji waved up to them, Naruto waved back.

'Sakura is helping them,' Naruto thought to himself. 'Maybe if I hang around her more she will starting liking me instead of that dumb Sasuke. Believe it!' He looked back at Ino, "I'm in." She smiled to him, "Meet us at Sasuke's house at 2 p.m. sharp, don't forget." Ino started back for the street to meet up with the rest of the group, probably heading off to get those supplies she had talked about on the list.

Naruto let out a sigh and went back into his room, picking up his jacket. Everything he had on was smelly from his sweat so he changed to something a bit more fresh from his dresser while his other clothes got washed. Sakura was going to be there so there was no way he would make himself look worse in front of her when he didn't have to.

He took on a more plain look, with an orange jacket, black t-shirt, and some tan shorts that all seemed a bit more comfortable than his usual getup. His house looked perfectly normal to him, the dishes in the sink and clothes on the floor looked in order to he locked up and ran down the apartment building stairs.

"Get supplies…" Naruto mumbled to himself as he walked around the market district of the town. The villagers gave him their usual looks but this time he was too busy to be bothered by it. "What kind of supplies could she be talking about?"

After a little while of walking around a loud voice called to him from a shop a few yards ahead, "Hey Naruto, over here!" He looked up from his little to-do list to see Ino waving to him while Sakura stood behind her talking with Shikamaru, who nodded and walked off with Choji down the street. Naruto ran up to her and asked where they went off to.

"Oh them? Just running to get the rest of the supplies. Me and Sakura here need to grab a couple things first." Ino had a slight smile tug at the ends of her lips, most likely thinking about something Sasuke related. Ino reached for Naruto's hand, almost crushing his fingers, and began dragging him towards a boutique, "And you're coming with us." His eyes lit up as he saw the girly dresses hung in the shop windows and stands outside. "No, no, no. There's no way I'm going in there! Believe it!" he complained, dragging his feet and throwing dust everywhere.

"Quit being so stubborn Naruto, it is just a shop!" Ino argued as villagers up and down the street began to glance at the two. Sakura groaned and threw her hands out as she talked. "Come on Naruto, stop being an idiot and just go! You're causing a big scene." She looked around at everyone staring as Naruto went on combating the gravity of Ino's pull. "I said no!"

Both of the girls turned towards each other and sighed, raising their fists. In unison they together punched Naruto on the top of the head, abruptly stopping his resistance as they dragged him into the shop.

He sat on a chair with a bandage on top of his head, his hands resting together in his lap. The girls took turns showing each other outfits and arguing about which one Sasuke would like better. Every now and then Naruto would take a peek up at Sakura as she shopped around and looked at clothes.

While he was watching her move dresses on racks Ino popped up out of the corner of his eye, startling him. "Hey Naruto, you're a boy right?" He nodded in response. "Tell me which one of these Sasuke would like better." She held up two dresses in front of the boy, one of which consisted of a swirl of blue and purple hues, another was brighter with streaks of white and teal although to Naruto they all looked the same.

He crossed his arms and nodded in Ino's direction. "I think this one looks better since there is more color…" he started, almost sounding like an intelligent person for once...until he got derailed. "But that jerk Sasuke always wears black and blue and all these dark colors that make him look like he belongs in a graveyard…" Slowly veins popped out of Ino's head as more words of ridicule spewed from Naruto's mouth. Another sentence got Naruto a shut up punch to the top of the head.

"Ow!" He held the top of his head as a lump began to rise. Sakura finally walked back over to the rest of them. "I got what I wanted." she smiled at Ino, however it started to fade as she glanced at Naruto. She thought for a moment before forcing the smile back onto her face even in his presence, as Ino had previously told her to at least try to be friendly with him. Even if he was an extremely dense idiot he couldn't be all bad, or at least that is what she was told.

Because of all the ruckus that the three were causing the store owner went to check on the kids. "Is everything okay here?" He was only able to see the two girls over the clothing rack while Naruto was slumped on the floor out of sight. "Yeah everything's great here sir!" Ino and Sakura both replied in unison. A groan came from below, causing a look of confusion to flood the shop owner's face. "What was that?"

Naruto started to rise until Sakura punched him back to the floor without looking away from the owner. "Nothing's wrong sir. Just a bit famished." The man's face reverted back to a normal commercial smile. "You kids keep out of trouble okay?" Everyone nodded as the shop owner retreated back to the counter, Naruto gathering himself and rising with more bumps than a dirt road.

Ino turned to him and put her hands on her hips, "Now are you going to give me an actual opinion, or do you want another knock on the skull?" A conversation sparked up between the two, usually ending with a few loud words from Ino. Sakura stood off to the side spectating, the more the two chatted the more at ease she felt being around the blond boy that was now on her team.

Two dresses waved in front of his face, "Choose your words carefully or i'll have you leaving this shop in a coffin!" While the two continued Sakura started chuckling, quietly at first but it soon enough drew the attention of her teammates.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan?" "Yeah, what are you laughing about forehead?" She simply shook her head and smiled at them. "It's nothing." The both of them shrugged and went back to their bickering, once again drawing the attention of the shop owner.

Everyone gathered around Sasuke's apartment building, Shikamaru and Choji held small bags full of streamers, party hats, and other relevant supplies. Meanwhile Naruto had his hands stacked full of shopping bags, shoe boxes and other irrelevant clothing articles which left Ino and Sakura empty handed.

Both the other boys shuddered upon the sight of Ino's new pack mule. "Glad it's not me this time." Shikamaru said, "What a drag." Ino just huffed at her friends comment and looked up at the building, trying to ignore Shikamaru's blunt statement. "Did you figure out which one it was or not you lazy bum?" The blonde girl barked at him.

After another sigh he nodded, "It's on the second floor, third one on the left of the stairs." Arms crossed, Ino straightened her back and tilted her head up in pride. "Good! Now let's go get this party underway." Ino took the first step towards the building but soon enough it became a race between her and Sakura about who Sasuke would be more happy about having at the party. With less enthusiasm the three boys also made their way up to the apartment.

Earlier the group of kids had made sure Sasuke left his home unlocked and that he would be gone long enough for them to set everything up. An hour and a half, three rolls of streamers, six party hats, and four more bumps on Naruto's head later everything was ready for Sasuke's return. The fact that the young Uchiha kept his room tidy helped with the party effort.

After all the work had been done the room became quiet as the girls heard footsteps approach the door. Sakura practically panicked trying to make the room look as unsuspicious as possible she wanted this to be perfect in everyway. Everyone dove to hide behind the couch, the girls felt their pulse quicken as they heard the handle turn and time seemed to slow. Any moment now Sasuke would be there, happy, surprised, and most of all fall in love with her. Who wouldn't love someone after such a romantic gesture?

The thought never occurred to her that it might not work especially with the new clothes she bought, but heartbreak wasn't really on her mind as the door slowly, almost painfully slow, swung open to reveal the heart stealing boy that was Sasuke Uchiha.

In that moment everyone held their breath, even the energy ball known as Naruto. He really didn't want to screw something up in front of Sakura-chan, so he kindly pushed down the knot of annoyance in his stomach as he saw the smug looking Uchiha.

Sasuke stopped as the door closed behind him. "I know you're there." No one moves as he spoke, if anything they became more frozen and unmoving. Sasuke took a pencil from his table and tossed it over the couch, hitting Choji right on the top of his head, making him lose balance and fall over with an "Oof."

After that everyone slowly started to rise from their hiding spot, defeat in their voices from various sighs. Sasuke looked over the group, seeing who all broke into his house, Sakura and Ino looked at him with slight smiles when he looked at them. Their expressions turned grim as he simply scanned right over them, Shikamaru simply shrugged and pointed to Ino for dragging him along.

Another moment of silence passed before Sasuke noticed all of the party decorations, streamers on the ceiling and balloons on the floor. "Get out. You're all an eyesore."

Sakura and Ino somehow looked even more depressed which Naruto couldn't think possible as they started to walk towards the door, Choji and Shikamaru close in tow. Naruto stood unmoving, his fist balled and shaking from his anger at the 'cool guy' in front of him. Cool? There is nothing cool about being an asshole and Naruto wasn't going to put up with it when Sakura tried so hard to make this jerk happy.

"Get out? Is that all you have to say when Sakura-chan tried so hard to set up this party for you?!" Naruto raised his fist as he continued his rant, Sakura turning around to watch. "She put everything she had into this surprise party for you yet you just blow her off like she didn't do anything at all?" He took a quick look at Sakura before looking back to Sasuke, "You think you're so cool? Well then try acting a bit nicer, because there is nothing cool about being a jerk to everyone. Just seeing your face pisses me off."

He turned to the door where everyone stood waiting and started walking past them to stand next to Sakura. "Let's go Sakura-chan, he doesn't want anyone here anyways." He began to lead everyone out of the apartment.  
Sakura and Ino followed him quietly, shocked into silence they felt like screw ups. Sasuke-kun must have hated them now, everything they did was a waste right on top of being in Sasuke's way. All the kids began to leave the building, headed back for the stairs except Naruto who simply stood by Sasuke's door. He couldn't bear to see Sakura looking that sad so if there was something he could do about you'd better be damn sure he would get it done.

"Wait a moment guys." He told them as he stepped back into Sasuke's room and shut the door behind him. Sasuke stood in front of the couch, about to sit down it seemed until he heard the door open.

"What are you doing in here loser?" The dark haired boy asked.

"What's your problem?" Naruto asked in an angered voice, ignoring the jab. "Can't you just let people throw you a party for once without being a pain in the ass about it?" Naruto found it hard to hold back the punches he wanted to throw but somehow he did it.

"Well I didn't ask for a party did I?" Sasuke said as he sat on his couch without even looking in Naruto's direction. Naruto's balled fists started shaking from the attitude of this guy, what was with him anyways?

"Can't you just shut up and let them do something nice for you? If it was me I wouldn't do anything for you so just let them for once then go back to being a jerk tomorrow!" Naruto slammed his hands on the back of the couch and glared down at the Uchiha.

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Sasuke continued to sit but it was apparent on his face that he was becoming quite annoyed with the blond boy behind him. "I'll go away if you let them have a quick party for an hour." Naruto tried to negotiate, surprisingly it somehow worked. Sasuke turned to face his former classmate. "Fine, one hour."

Sakura stood a few doors down from her crushes apartment, playing with her thumbs nervously as Naruto stuck his head out of the doorway, a giant grin covered his face. "Come on in guys!" All of the sadness on her face seemed to melt away in a moment, replaced with an excited expression. Suddenly both her and Ino became very self-conscious about their appearances as Shikamaru and Choji ushered them into the apartment.

Overall the party actually turned out to be a success once they were allowed inside. They all sang happy birthday, had some cake, Naruto even tried to balance a plate on his nose with a stick but as expected it came crashing down on top of him the minute he tried to balance it. It may have been her imagination but once or twice Sakura thought she was a smile tug at the corners of Sasuke's mouth.

It must have went extremely well because Sasuke let them all stay an hour and one minute instead of an hour so that was a plus. After that they all got the boot and were left out in the hallway, covered in decorations and party hats. Naruto was buried under a pile of streamers that Sasuke took down as he made them all leave, his party hat had fallen to cover his nose so he actually looked like a ridiculously colorful fox.

The group wandered together for awhile until they found a place to dump off all of the decorations Sasuke forced them to leave with. After cleaning themselves of the tape and scraps of paper they all left together to return home. Eventually Shikamaru and Choji found the way they needed to get back, leaving Ino, Sakura, and Naruto to walk together the rest of the way.

As the strolled down an alley Sakura turned to Naruto with a small smile covering her face. "Hey Naruto, I just wanted to say thank you for convincing Sasuke to let us in." Ino looked at him too and continued the conversation. "Yeah, what did you tell him before we came in?" Naruto smiled widely and put his hands behind his head proudly. "I told him that he was being a big jerk for not letting you guys throw him a party!"

Slowly veins began to pop up on the girls' heads as they balled their fists. "So you made fun of him huh?" Ino squeezed out angrily between her teeth. Two flying fists of fury rammed straight into his nose, causing him to fly back into the fence behind him. "Watch what you say about Sasuke you idiot!" Sakura scolded him as birds flew around the boy's head.

Once again he found himself in need of more bandages to cover the newly-formed knot bulging from the top of his head. Maybe an ice pack would be nice too.

The rest of the way home became idle chatter between Ino and Sakura, with the occasional argument about who Sasuke liked better.

Before the team split off to go their separate ways they bumped into someone a little familiar, with his usual mask and spiky grey hair. "I've been looking for you guys." Kakashi-sensei told them. "It makes it a bit easier since you all are together."

Naruto gave his instructor a confused look before asking, "Looking for us? What is the matter Kakashi-sensei?" Ino and Sakura stood listening intently without saying a word. "Well actually nothing is the matter I just thought I'd like to inform you all to pack your bags before tomorrow."

Sakura spoke up this time. "Pack our bags, what for sensei?"

Kakashi smiled through his mask. "Why a mission of course. I've been called in and I'm taking you all with me."

The bed made a concerning creaking sound when Naruto collapsed onto it, completely exhausted once again. Not only had the training earlier been enough to drain him but Sasuke's party also came too, and that wasn't even the worst part. 'Why do girls always have to buy so much stuff?' he thought to himself. Even though it was just pairs of clothes those bags felt like they were full of lead.

Either way Naruto had already packed his bag and left it on his nightstand ready to grab in the morning when he had to leave. He would be starting his first real mission tomorrow with Kakashi-sensei out of the village and everything! Who would he fight? How many people? Who cares as long as he beats the snot out of them all, everything will go just fine. Believe it!

Slowly the sounds of everything else faded away as he finally drifted to sleep, thinking only about what lies ahead of him tomorrow.

A/N: Well now that the boring bit is over I can finally work on what is next for everyone :) Sorry about the whole not uploading thing during most of this summer, I was moving and did not have access to the internet for quite awhile and was unable to type even though partner-chan bugged me about it the whole time. Either way I'm excited for what comes next and I hope you all are too. See you all soon

-Realz

 **Sorry he can be a real bum I'm sorry for the long wait and as soon as he got done moving I put him on the chopping block just ask anyone his ass was grass if he didn't finish. Anyways I lover each and every one of our followers and reviewers I hope the long time between updates doesn't ruin it for most of you but life is life. Until next time Bye~**

 **-Editor-Chan**


	6. New adventure

The Leaf Village gates looked much larger, more solid than when he last saw them, although last time it was the middle of the night when he was fleeing from the village. Now the sun had risen halfway up the skyline, making the red paint on the gates shine even brighter, showing off the symbols painted in white. Naruto may just be going on a mission, however walking out of these gates still felt as though he was leaving behind home. This gigantic doorway had it's own pressure to it when crossed, the kind that pulled the excitement out from deep within him along with longing for his rundown apartment littered with old Ramen cups.

Naruto didn't mind though, the thought of going on a real mission for once was too exciting to be stopped by a mere homesickness. The D-Rank missions made Naruto more and more bored, being a ninja was supposed to be awesome, throwing punches at his enemies, saving people and being a hero, believe it! More than anything becoming the Hokage will make everyone in the village stop ignoring him and take him seriously as a real ninja.

Ino and Sakura made one last final

check over their belongings to make sure they weren't mission, spare changes of clothes, food, the works. Naruto was sure he had all he needed, instead turning back to look over the village. All the stone faces on Hokage Rock seemed to glare down at him but not in a menacing way, more like they all were saying good-bye. He was pretty sure he could hear Gramps griping at him from his mansion on the other side of the village.

Somehow the face of the Fourth Hokage seemed to pop out more than the others for some reason. Naruto had never met the fourth hokage since he died before he was born but from what he heard from Gramps and Iruka-sensei he was a hero who died protecting the village. Everyone acknowledged him and loved him exactly how Naruto wanted to be, it sounded almost perfect.

"Naruto, are you coming or not?" Sakura stood by the rest of his team who all were almost past the gate. He must of gotten lost in his thoughts of the fourth. "Yeah, I'm coming." He scrambled himself together and ran to group, the gates looming on either side of him as he passed through.

He found it difficult not to run ahead of the group but somehow he found the self-control to stay close. Surprisingly the girls were not very talkative at the moment, each simply focusing on the road ahead of them, who knows what was running through their heads. They were complicated enough when they were being normal, now figuring them out was nearly impossible.

The road out of the village was simple, matted down dirt trail that continued for many miles in multiple directions. Naruto couldn't help but feel grateful the his sensei was there as Kakashi explained.

"The Land of Wind and the Hidden Sand Village could be found to the southwest, Land of Stone to the northwest, and Lightning to the northeast. Our destination, however, will be directly to the north in the Land of Frost near the village of Shimogakure, the Frost Village." This was all he said and Kakashi had thus far refused to tell them the details on the mission saying that he will tell them once they got closer to their destination. "It's a top secret mission." He told them all when the impatient Naruto finally got around to asking.

"But why sensei?" the whole team groaned, all slouching over presumably trying to guilt trip Kakashi into spilling the beans.

"We already left the village haven't we?" Naruto argued, "Yeah, yeah." Ino added on. "Who would be listening to us right now?" She continued. Their teacher simply sighed and kept on walking, although, strangely, he turned his head from side to side quickly. No one thought anything of it since he seemed to shrug it off.

The road stretched on for as far as the eye could see, leaving random scratches in trees from the kids practicing their aim with their ninja chatter passed between the group featuring stories from the time in the academy, random mishaps, and equally terrible adventures during D-Rank missions. Every now and then Kakashi would throw in his own story from his time as a genin in the village.

"Remember that mission where we had to chase that cat around the village Ino?" Naruto asked his teammate. "Which one?" Was her answer as the continued to walk through a thicker part of the forest, where the underbrush was much denser. It seemed strange since there was no where else like it but the kids shook it off since they rarely left the village.

The story was no different than many of the others but this time they were practically yelling, drowning out any other noise in the area.

Using the obvious noise as cover, blades shot through the air all around them, shocking the the children, kunai, shuriken, and all sorts of other ninja tools. It didn't matter what it was because it all was dangerous, forcing the kids to dodge the barrage of blades.

Ino and Sakura immediately dove for cover in the brush nearest to them, luckily avoiding any injuries. Kakashi had pulled out his own kunai and either deflected or dodged anything that approached him, Naruto wasn't so lucky.

He hadn't moved for cover or pulled out his own weapon, instead he had stood still playing a combination of limbo and dodgeball with the projectiles. Kakashi himself had retreated to the trees off the path, opposite the ones that the girls took cover in, leaving Naruto standing alone in the open after the flurry of shuriken had finally stopped.

Naruto looked around to see all of this teammates had disappeared along with his sensei. A yell of surprise spouted from him as an enemy ninja in a dark green cloak ripped their way out of the tree leaves and plummeted straight towards Naruto from above.

The enemy wore a headband that consisted of white cloth and a metal plate with five dots on it, a large one in the center and the rest orbiting around it. His green cloak covered a standard ninja outfit, with kunai holders and tool pouches attached to various places on his pants. He didn't look particularly overwhelming but was definitely quick on his feet.

Naruto froze as the enemy plummeted towards him, taking a step back and losing his balance. Before his mind could process what was going on Kakashi had jumped in front him, taking the onslaught of shuriken directly to the torso, falling on his back motionless.

Naruto felt even more paralyzed than before, now from shock rather than fear. Had such a powerful ninja like that really sacrificed his life for someone weak like him?

He attempted to scramble to his feet, stealing a kunai from the ground. Naruto was trembling, his hands shook more than he thought they ever could, all of his muscles were tense, and his heart was running at a million miles an hour. Besides standing up he would be unable to do much if the enemy decided to rush him again, most of his muscles refused to move.

As his foe advanced towards him like a raging forest fire there was nothing Naruto felt that he could do, his body absolutely refused to respond to his commands, leaving him still like a training dummy. He slammed his eyes shut to brace for the oncoming assault, growing impatient after it had not come when he expected it to.

Sakura had thrown her own barrage of shuriken towards the enemy, giving Ino time to pull Naruto out of the battle.

Sakura emerged onto the path, kunai in hand prepared to fight against the foreign ninja on the opposite side of the clearing. Blatantly enraged by this, he charged straight towards her at blinding speed, failing to notice Ino standing behind her comrade. Her hands folded together to make her family's hand sign that brought forth her special technique, "Mind Transfer Jutsu!"

Their foe caught notice of their plan all too late, falling victim to the jutsu. "Cutting it close, Ino-pig!" Sakura called out. In front of her a deadly sharp blade rested inches from her face, frozen.

It began to retreat as the ninja in front of her put the blade away. "Hey at least be happy it didn't miss this time Forehead." Slowly he slipped the weapon back into its sheathe. In front of Sakura was no longer an enemy but, Ino inside their body casually manipulating their moves. It was almost as if she didn't just almost die.

The girls' plan was a success! Or so they thought until chuckling could be heard from the bushes behind where Ino's body lay spiritless in the foliage.

During the commotion another enemy had managed to sneak up on the trio now poised to strike. As the blade in his arm fell toward Ino, Sakura's eyes widened in fear. They had reacted on instinct and tried their best to capture the enemy but failed to think about other options in the heat of the moment.

The smell of blood filled the air as red splashed down on the plants below. The world seemed to freeze and Sakura opened her eyes, feeling weak with relief.

Kakashi had bashed the attacking man's head into one of the nearby trees; his body sliding against the bark unconscious.

The jonin sighed in disappointment at the lack of a challenging opponent.

Under one of his arms rested the limp body of what seemed to be another enemy ninja. "While you guys were doing a great job distracting that one over there," he pointed towards the man Ino was currently inhabiting, "I decided to get rid of this guy who tried to play hide and seek with me."

Kakashi bent down to pick up the unconscious ninja, holding both of them like sacks of potatoes under his arms, making his way into the clearing. "I won."

He dropped the dead weights on to the ground roughly, they wouldn't be waking up for a while.

He pulled out a roll of rope seemingly out of nowhere.

Ino sat down awkwardly between the other two men wrinkling her nose. Kakashi bound the all together before telling Ino to release her jutsu.

Doing so, she slowly rose from the foliage looking as though she had the worst nap of her life. Rolling her muscles awkwardly trying to get use to being inside her own body again. She looked relieved to be free, quickly regaining her senses; she joined the rest of her team to interrogate the only remaining conscious enemy.

"Do all men smell that bad?" she pinched her nose for empathise. Naruto gave a startled look, before he started sniffing his armpits.

"Naruto that's disgusting!" Sakura yelled slamming her fist into the back of his head.

"Ow! Sakura-chan that hurt!" he yelled defiantly.

"That's the point!" She yelled

Kakashi stared blankly at the three. Acting as if the whole they almost died bit never happened 'oh to be carefree' he thought.

"Now,now children let's get back to the important things."

The three genins froze, stopping their bickering.

The jonin crouched down, looking his interrogatee in the eye. "Where are you from? Those headbands that you are wearing look vaguely familiar. You're not from the five great shinobi villages are you?"

"I have nothing to say to you!" shouted the man. That was a common response from people captured in battle, at least he didn't bite his tongue off, that would have made things a bit more difficult.

"Aw that's lame!" Naruto yelled, "Can I beat him up Kakashi-sensei?"

Upon hearing that name their new friend immediately began to sweat nervously. "Did that kid just call you Kakashi...of the Sharingan?"

"Hey! Do I look like a kid to you?" Naruto was ignored both parties of the conversation.

"That's right, I am Kakashi Hatake, now are you going to cooperate or will we do this the hard way?"

As if a switch had been flipped the mood of the conversation had taken a complete 180. "We did not know that it was you when we launched our attack. If we had known we would have left you alone."

Outside the heat of battle the team could now examine the faces of their attackers. Short brown hair was held in place by a headband spiking up as high as the length would allow it. A small nose and brown eyes lead to a small tuft of hair on his chin.

"Now I'll ask again, where are you from?" Kakashi repeated, this time in a more assertive tone. He pulled out a kunai looking bored as he stared at the frightened shinobi in front of him.

"We are chunin from the Land of Frost. We were given a mission to Soon enough Naruto," his teacher returned his question seeming unbothered by the weather. "We are making one more stop before we get to the land of frost." Kakashi turned and smiled to the faces of his team, which had been pelted by snow. It had only been falling for around twenty minutes, but it was already accumulating on the trail. Within the hour walking would prove difficult.  
Before long the team of four was being pushed by the harsh wind, and the three genin wondered if it would ever end. The cold wind cut through their clothes like nothing was there.  
Naruto was quiet to full of self loathing to talk and the girls to cold to speak. Their first mission made it feel like hell had frozen over.

to tell. He must have been pleased by the sudden cooperation of the chunin. "Really? Well we are headed that direction ourselves."

The man began to shake his head. "You might want to consider turning back. I know you are strong, jonin, but my boss is not in a happy mood. Things are happening there that I do not even know of. You alone would have trouble but having to babysit this group of newbies would make it impossible for you."

Again Naruto shouted out his complaints, "Hey, I'm a real ninja! Believe it!"

"Who is your boss?" Kakashi questioned.

"I can not tell you, the warning I gave is just about all I can spare." from the look in his eye Kakashi could tell that he was being serious.

"Hm, alright." the spiky silver-haired ninja rose, pulling out a scroll from one of the many elaborate pockets on his jonin vest. The small piece of parchment was sealed shut with a small red twine which Kakashi removed.

With quick efficient movements, he unrolled the paper, pricked his finger, and drew a line of blood across the length of the piece. Another movement had it neatly wrapped in his hand again, held tight as he made the tiger seal with his fingers.

"Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu."

Kakashi forced the scroll into the ground with an open palm, sending a ripple through the dirt with his chakra. Words seemed to flow from the edges of the paper, reaching out like snakes prepared to strike their prey.

Each tendril of writing seemed to pierce directly into the earth, lacing the soil with ink. All of the kids could feel the pressure of chakra increase drastically for just a moment, retracting after smoke condensed into a thick cloud hovering over Kakashi's scroll.

He stood up as the smoke cleared, revealing a...really small dog wearing a blue jacket.

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, "After you show off all those fancy moves you show us that?! Where is the real thing? Believe it!"

"Hey!" replied a new voice none of the team had heard before. Naruto and Ino began looking around in a vain attempt to find the owner of the voice while the truth slowly washed over Sakura.

"Hey guys?" she called out to her team. After gaining all of their attention, she indicated downward with her finger. All of them eerily tilted their heads down to gaze upon miniature light-brown pug at their feet.

"What are those looks for?" it questioned. "You look as though you have never seen a ninja dog before."

Both Naruto and Ino had looks of disgust contort their faces while Sakura took a deep breath before nodding. Her face looked more full of disappointment than anything. "Naruto you idiot, weren't you paying attention in class? Ninja dogs are common for tracking.

"I know that…" Naruto continued as he jumped back, throwing out his arms in a motion towards the animal, "but why is it talking!?"  
The three genins thoughts went to Kiba's companion Akamaru.

"You have quite the rude bunch here don't you Kakashi?" the dog chuckled, giving his summoner a hard time. The man sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as a bead of sweat ran down the side of his face.

"Everyone this is Pakkun, my special summon." Kakashi introduced his pint-sized partner.

"Hi." Pakkun waved a paw towards the genin before glancing up at Kakashi, "What did you summon me for this time?"

"Well I need to you run a message to the village," he replied, holding out another folded slip of paper out above the pug.

Pakkun leaped in response, snatching the slip from his fingers. "Got it," he glanced towards the tied group of ninja. "What are you going to do about those guys?"

Kakashi removed the scroll once more, repeating the process for another summoning, this time refraining from showing off to his team again. After all of the summoning smoke had faded two large ninja dogs sat guard next to the enemy shinobi, following their order to wait until reinforcements could come and take them back to the village.


End file.
